


Exorcizamus Te

by Wirka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demonic Possession, Demons, Exorcisms, Heavy Angst, M/M, Muggles, Post-Second War with Voldemort, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirka/pseuds/Wirka
Summary: Voldemort, po wygranej wojnie sprawuje niepodzielne rządy nad magiczną społecznością. Harry, oficjalnie uznany za martwego, zrobi wszystko, by zniszczyć potęgę Czarnego Pana. Czy Severus zdoła uratować przeklętego Gryfona, zanim ten poświęci zbyt wiele?   Dużo smaczków dla fanów SPN :)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 7





	Exorcizamus Te

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Leeni  
> Pairing: sugerowany HP/SS, preslash  
> Gatunek: angst
> 
> Ostrzeżenia: mogły się zdarzyć przekleństwa, ciemna strona magii, szeroko pojęty okultyzm; mprg - w nietypowej formie (wymóg pojedynku); poszczególne fragmenty dzieli sporo czasu, zachęcam do zwrócenia uwagi na daty; wykluczone tomy 6 i 7.
> 
> Opowiadanie powstało w związku z akcją pojedynkową Christmas War organizowaną na forum snarry.hekko.pl. Dziękuję wszystkim SMOKOM - to opowiadanie powstało dzięki wam! Było wesoło, inspirująco i motywująco. Opowiadanie to, dedykuje więc WAM.
> 
> ps. Jeśli lubisz mój styl i szukasz WIĘCEJ ANGSTU, zapraszam Cię do wężowego świata - wpisz w google Forum Imaginarium :)

**Barcelona 25.08.2001**

Barcelona była dawniej jednym z najpiękniejszych miast Europy. Zróżnicowana architektonicznie, z bardzo liberalnymi mieszkańcami przyciągała rzesze turystów niezależnie od pory roku. Mówiło się, że jeśli czegoś szukasz - znajdziesz to w Barcelonie. Za odpowiednią cenę oczywiście. Ta rzymska kolonia przetrwała przejęcie przez Kartagińczyków, najazdy Wandalów, Wizygotów i Maurów, trudny czas bitew o sukcesję, a nawet ciężkie walki za czasów napoleońskich, by stać się drugim największym miastem Hiszpanii.

Wszystkie te wydarzenia, choć niosły ze sobą liczne zniszczenia, nie zdołały złamać ducha dumnej Barcelony. Zrobiła to wojna magów. La Rambla, najsłynniejsza aleja, prowadząca dawniej z Placu Katalońskiego do portów, dziś już nie istniała. Porastające ją rozłożyste platany spłonęły podczas jednej z bitew. Niemożliwy do zatrzymania ogień pozostawił po sobie poczerniałe, rozpadające się pnie. W miejscu niezliczonych restauracji, sklepików i kamienic ziały głębokie wyrwy w ziemi, stosy cegieł i szkła. Gruz pokrywał doszczętnie zniszczoną powierzchnię alei, czyniąc ją nieprzejezdną. U samego końca tego pogorzeliska znad tafli wody wynurzały się części konstrukcji Portu Vell, ocalałe fragmenty drewnianego mostu i portu głównego. Z niewiadomych przyczyn była to najmniej uszkodzona część Ciutat Velli, najstarszego dystryktu Barcelony, jednak i tak nie nadawała się do użytku.

Miasto było niemal zupełnie opuszczone. Między stertami gruzu i szkła przemykały pojedyncze koty i psy. Jeden z nich przebiegł drogę zakapturzonemu mężczyźnie, który właśnie zmierzał w stronę portu. Poruszał się bardzo szybko, jednak przeszkody na jego drodze sprawiały, iż często musiał zawracać, by znaleźć mniej zasypane fragmenty alei. Mężczyzna ten był czarodziejem, nic jednak w jego postawie czy zachowaniu nie zdradzało tego faktu. Nie pomógł sobie żadnym zaklęciem, wspinając się po zawalonych konstrukcjach i wrakach samochodów jak najzwyklejszy mugol.

Żmudna podróż przez zniszczone i opustoszałe miasto była dla niego bardzo bolesna. Jako jeden z niewielu miał okazję walczyć na terenie Barcelony, zanim została zrównana z ziemią. Wciąż pamiętał tętniącą życiem La Ramblę, spotykanych niemal na każdym kroku ulicznych artystów, tancerzy, śpiewaków. Cudownie otwartych i wesołych mieszkańców miasta oraz głośnych kibiców miejscowej drużyny piłkarskiej. Idąc wśród ruin, mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że stąpa po grobach. Kątem oka dostrzegał duchy przeszłości prześladujące go nieustannie, wytykające palcami. _To twoja wina! To ty sprowadziłeś na nas Zieloną Śmierć!_

Czarodziej był boleśnie świadom swoich win i grzechów. Barcelona miała szansę przetrwać wojnę, gdyby on nie szukał w tym mieście schronienia. Gdy Voldemort po roku walk ogarniających niemal całą Europę wpadł wreszcie na trop swojego wroga, nic nie mogło go zatrzymać. Na serce Katalonii spadło najsilniejsze uderzenie sił Czarnego Pana. Mugole nie mieli szans w walce z olbrzymami, wilkołakami oraz odzianymi w czarne szaty ludzmi, który nieśli ze sobą śmiertelne, zielone światło. W ostatecznej bitwie poległo wielu znakomitych czarodziei walczących w obronie swoich niemagicznych braci. Ziemia, szczególnie ta, po której właśnie stąpał ukryty pod kapturem czarodziej, była przesiąknięta ludzką krwią. Voldemort dokonał tu swojej największej masakry. I choć miasto pogrążone było w ciszy, mężczyzna słyszał echo krzyku tysięcy gardeł martwych ludzi.

Było to prawdopodobnie ostatnie miejsce, w jakim chciałby się teraz znaleźć. Sama jego obecność w tej okolicy była absolutną głupotą i niemalże samobójstwem. Śmierciożercy nadal sprawdzali wszelką aktywność magiczną w zrujnowanych miastach, poszukując zbiegów. Aportacja do jednego z takich miejsc wiązała się z natychmiastowym pościgiem i publiczną egzekucją. Mimo iż czarodziej dotarł tu pieszo, wciąż mógł trafić na patrol sług Czarnego Pana. Jednak cel, do którego zmierzał, był wart każdego ryzyka. Musiał spotkać się z oczekującym go informatorem, nawet gdyby miało to oznaczać, że Voldemort odkryje prawdę o swoim wrogu.

Spotkanie, które miało się odbyć w pozostałościach oceanarium, było efektem niemal dwóch lat ciężkich, żmudnych poszukiwań. W tym czasie wielokrotnie stał już na samej krawędzi wytrzymałości. Tracił wiarę we własny rozsądek. Niemal wszyscy pozostali ocaleni, ukryci w różnych częściach globu, opuścili go, tracąc nadzieję i poddając się. On sam chciał porzucić swoje poszukiwania, ale zawsze coś... lub ktoś powstrzymywał go i motywował do dalszych wysiłków, walki z samym sobą. Informacje, których szukał, były praktycznie nie do zdobycia. A jednak wreszcie dotarł do ich źródła.

Po roku wyczerpującej wojny i dwóch kolejnych, które upłynęły od jej smutnego końca, mężczyzna nie pozwalał sobie na żadne pozytywne myśli. Nie mógł karmić się nadzieją. Gdyby spotkanie zakończyło się fiaskiem, musiał być gotów, by nie zaprzestać walki. Dlatego, idąc po zwęglonych deskach pomostu, czarodziej zachowywał pełną czujność i był gotów na wszystko. Jego rozmówca usłyszał go, jeszcze zanim wkroczył do wypełnionego wątłym, niebieskawym światłem oceanarium. Wyszedł mu naprzeciw, zachowując stosowny dystans, stając w blasku jednego z dwóch ocalałych akwariów.

― In articulo mortis 1 ― wyszeptał informator, zanim jeszcze czarodziej zdołał dojrzeć brzeg jego szaty.

― Pulvis et umbra sumus 2 ― odparł po chwili przybysz, zgodnie z wcześniejszym ustaleniem. Obie dłonie złożył na piersi i skłonił się krótko. ― W krwi i poprzez krew witam cię, Rafaelu Serrano, Synu Nocy.

Wampir zawahał się chwilę, jakby zaskoczony tym powitaniem, ale odwzajemnił gest i odparł spokojnie: ― W krwi i poprzez krew witam cię, Harry Potterze, Synu Słońca. Wiesz więcej, niż sądziłem.

― Jak mógłbym inaczej dotrzeć tu, gdzie jestem? ― spytał czarodziej. ― Nie było łatwo. Odnalezienie czegokolwiek... Zazdrośnie strzeżecie wiedzy na swój temat. Niewielu wierzy w wasze istnienie.

― Mamy swoje powody ― potwierdził Rafael. ― Ale nie spotkaliśmy się, by rozmawiać o mnie i mych braciach, prawda? ― zauważył wampir, rzucając Harry'emu bardzo wymowne spojrzenie.

― Wiesz, czego szukam ― odpowiedział szybko Potter.

― Tak, wiem. Niestety. Zastanawiam się jednak, czy na pewno pojmujesz konsekwencje ― westchnął wampir, składając dłonie niemal jak do modlitwy. ― Obiecałem jednak pomoc i nie zamierzam zostawić cię z niczym. Choć, jeśli pozostało ci choć trochę rozsądku, posłuchasz mojej rady i poszukasz... innych możliwości.

― Sprawdziłem już wszystko ― warknął czarodziej. Był zdeterminowany, by zdobyć pożądane informacje i żadne ostrzeżenia nie mogły go odwieść od wykorzystania ich. ― To moja ostatnia szansa.

Wampir przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, zachowując zupełną ciszę. Harry wiedział, że Rafael doskonale widzi jego twarz mimo panującego półmroku. Był też w stanie bezbłędnie rozszyfrować targające czarodziejem emocje, nawet jeśli jego oblicze nie wyrażało absolutnie niczego. Wampir wyczuwał zdenerwowanie i gniew w zapachu krwi.

― Tak... coś mi mówi, że i tak byś to zrobił, w ten czy inny sposób ― szepnął w końcu Serrano. W jego dłoni pojawił się kawałek pergaminu, choć Potter nie zauważył, kiedy to się stało. Wampir wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Harry pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń i ostrożnie ujął podany mu zwój. ― To mapa, o którą prosiłeś. Jeśli jej użyjesz, znajdziesz księgę.

― Dziękuję. Czego pragniesz w zamian? ― spytał czarodziej, chowając pergamin w kieszeni swojej peleryny.

― Och, niczego. Choć jeśli zdołasz przeżyć to wszystko i przy okazji zniszczyć Voldemorta, wyświadczysz mi ogromną przysługę ― zaśmiał się Syn Nocy, po czym ukłonił się, sygnalizując tym samym, iż spotkanie właśnie dobiegło końca.

― Dlaczego mi pomagasz? ― chciał wiedzieć Harry. Jego rozmówca zatrzymał się w pół kroku.

― Voldemort jest głupcem. Zdemaskował przed całym światem najstarsze i najpilniej strzeżone tajemnice. A my nie lubimy, gdy ktoś zbytnio rozświetla cienie, w których żyjemy. Poza tym zabił już wystarczająco dużo ludzi. Nie chcemy, by ginęli kolejni ― odparł wampir, mówiąc w imieniu swych braci i sióstr.

― Myślałem, że śmiertelnicy to dla was jedynie łatwe ofiary ― zdziwił się Harry. Wampir uśmiechnął się gorzko w odpowiedzi.

― Jednak nadal wielu rzeczy nie rozumiesz, Harry Potterze. Oczywiście ludzie zapewniają nam przetrwanie... ale nie tylko dlatego nie chcę śmierci twoich pobratymców. Kochamy ich, z tą dziecięcą naiwnością, szaloną impulsywnością i prawdziwym życiem w sercach ― odparł enigmatycznie Rafael, znikając w ciemności. ― Szkoda, że nigdy się nie poznaliśmy ― dodał, wyraźnie sugerując, iż to spotkanie nigdy nie miało miejsca.

Gdy jego informator rozpłynął się w powietrzu, Harry upewnił się, że zwój leży wciąż bezpiecznie w jego kieszeni, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił oceanarium zupełnie inną drogą niż ta, którą pokonał wcześniej. Z ulgą opuszczał ten ogromny cmentarz zwany dawniej Barceloną. Wciąż czujnie obserwując okolicę, pokonywał kolejne zapadnięte chodniki i sterty kamieni, zmierzając na obrzeża miasta, gdzie wcześniej zostawił swój samochód. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, jeszcze dziś wróci do kryjówki, gdzie w spokoju przestudiuje mapę i zdecyduje, co robić dalej.

**Alpy, okolice Embrun 04.11.2001**

  


Ponad dwa miesiące zajęło Harry'emu rozszyfrowanie mapy. Spodziewał się, że pergamin będzie zabezpieczony jakimś zaklęciem lub szyfrem, ale nie przewidział, iż może być opisany zupełnie nieznanym mu językiem. W swojej kryjówce dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie mógł korzystać z magii, a mugolska technologia była niedostępna z prostej przyczyny - w ukrytej wśród drzew chacie nie miał dostępu do prądu. By cokolwiek znaleźć, musiał przejechać kilkadziesiąt kilometrów do najbliższego miasteczka, w którym dostęp do komputera z Internetem można było wykupić na godziny. Zatrzymał się w tanim motelu, gdzie nikt nie pytał o nazwisko czy przyczynę pobytu, dopóki codziennie płacił za wynajem gotówką. Tłumaczenie tekstu początkowo szło mu bardzo wolno, mimo iż w ciągu ponad roku żmudnych planów zdołał w znacznym stopniu opanować trudną sztukę pozyskiwania danych z pilnie strzeżonych serwerów.

Proces zdalnego włamywania się do czyjejś bazy danych swoją zawiłością przypominał nieco konstrukcję trudnego zaklęcia transmutacyjnego. Harry potrafił poradzić sobie z większością istniejących zabezpieczeń. Problemem okazał się jednak sam język, w którym spisano wskazówki na mapie. Zdawał się być archaiczny. Utworzenie własnego translatora językowego opartego na kilkunastu różnych stronach internetowych zajęło Potterowi kilka dni. Kiedy już uporał się z fuzją ogromnych baz obcego słownictwa, przekopiował fragment zapisów z mapy i uruchomił tłumaczenie. Początkowo zdania przypominały raczej zlepek pozbawionych sensu słów lub zwrotów. Program nie radził sobie z zawiłą gramatyką języka, który okazał się być jakąś antyczną wersją greki. Harry zaufał swojej intuicji i stopniowo redagował przetłumaczone wersy, pozwalając, by program sam wyciągał wnioski i przenosił logikę zdań na wersję pełną jedynek i zer. Dzięki temu każde kolejne tłumaczenie okazywało się bardziej czytelne i zrozumiałe.

Gdy wszystkie zawarte w mapie wersy zostały przeredagowane na współczesną angielszczyznę, Harry wykonał kilkanaście wydruków, wyczyścił pamięć przeglądarki i na wszelki wypadek pozwolił sobie sformatować twardy dysk. Wątpił, by którykolwiek z mieszkańców tej hermetycznej społeczności używał komputera w innym celu niż do sprawdzenia pogody, nauki i mniej lub bardziej legalnej rozrywki, ale nauczył się już, że lepiej usunąć wszelkie ślady, które mogłyby doprowadzić jego wrogów na świeży trop. Wiedząc, iż nie wróci do miasteczka w najbliższym czasie, Potter zakupił większe zapasy żywności - w trzech różnych sklepach, aby nie wzbudzić niczyich podejrzeń zbyt dużą ilością gotówki, po czym załadował wszystko na tylne siedzenie wysłużonego Chevroleta i, upewniwszy się, iż nie jest śledzony, wrócił do swojej kryjówki.

W starej, myśliwskiej chacie jedną ze ścian pokrywała płyta korkowa. Harry zainstalował ją tam kilkanaście miesięcy wcześniej. Na niej przyczepiał setki skrawków pergaminów, wycinków z gazet i zdjęć. Taka graficzna mapa myśli pozwalała mu dostrzec to, co niepołączone wymykało mu się wcześniej. W ten sposób prowadził coś na kształt prywatnego śledztwa, które doprowadziło go do spotkania z Rafaelem. Teraz mógł powoli i z szacunkiem dla własnej pracy zdjąć wszystkie te notatki i papiery traktujące o wampirach, by zastąpić je swym nowym celem. Na samym środku tablicy umieścił kserokopię mapy oraz jeden z wydruków zawierających tłumaczenie widniejących na niej zapisów. Pozostałe kartki rzucił na biurko. Zanim usiadł w głębokim fotelu, nalał sobie pół szklanki wyjątkowo podłej whisky, wypił do dna, po czym postawił szklankę i napoczętą butelkę w zasięgu ręki. Będą mu jeszcze potrzebne.

Z jedynej sprawnej szuflady wydobył czarny flamaster. Ujął plik kartek i zaczął zapisywać wszelkie możliwe wyjaśnienia zagadkowych słów. Każda myśl, jaka pojawiła się w jego głowie, gdy uparcie przyglądał się przetłumaczonym wersom, mogła okazać się tą właściwą, dlatego musiał je wszystkie zanotować. Któraś z tych interpretacji pomoże mu rozszyfrować mapę, a ta... zaprowadzi go do księgi.

Pracował bez wytchnienia przez kilkanaście godzin. Gdy litery zaczęły zlewać się w jedną całość, otrząsnął się z zamroczenia, z trudem podźwignął z fotela i umieścił efekt swoich przemyśleń wokół kopii mapy. Jego umysł odmówił dalszej współpracy, dlatego, pokonawszy całe dwa metry przestrzeni dzielącej go od okrytego grubym kocem materaca, Harry opadł na posłanie i odpłynął w niespokojny sen.

**Alpy, Okolice Embrun 27.11.2001**

  
Śmierciożerca przedzierał się przez zaspy śniegu, klnąc pod nosem. Raz po raz pod wpływem wiatru małe sople lodu i zimne krople wody spadały z wysokich drzew, wśród których usiłował znaleźć cokolwiek, co przypominałoby ścieżkę. Półmetrowa warstwa białego cholerstwa ukryła ją jednak tak skutecznie, że mężczyzna musiał kierować się jedynie intuicją i mglistymi wspomnieniami z ostatniej swojej podróży do kryjówki. Kilkakrotnie był już niemal pewien, że zupełnie zgubił drogę. Wszelkie punkty charakterystyczne terenu zginęły pod śniegiem.

Jednak nie bez powodu uważano go za najlepszego szpiega od czasu zimnej wojny. Umiał dostać się niepostrzeżenie w każde miejsce. Po kilku godzinach wędrówki, gdy zdążył już porządnie zmarznąć i nie czuł swoich kolan, o stopach nie wspominając, na horyzoncie zamajaczył jakiś ciemniejszy kształt ukryty między drzewami. Z przypływem nowych sił czarodziej pokonał ostatnie kilkaset metrów dzielących go od drewnianej chaty. Nie zdziwił go widok pokrytego śniegiem samochodu i drewnianego podestu przy drzwiach. Nikt nie wychodził z chaty przynajmniej od dwóch tygodni.

Oczywiście mógł to być jedynie dobrze przemyślany wybieg, by stworzyć pozory, iż dom jest opuszczony. Śmierciożerca przyjrzał się uważnie deskom, którymi zabito okna od zewnątrz. Ułożono je dwuwarstwowo, dokładnie zakrywając tym samym całą szybę. Nie był w stanie nawet stwierdzić, czy wewnątrz panuje zupełna ciemność, czy może zapalono jakieś światła.

Wszystko to jednak nie miało większego znaczenia. Czarodziej wiedział, że ktoś ukrywa się w środku. Był w stanie uchwycić niewyraźny, a jednak znajomy ślad magiczny przebywającego tam człowieka. A jeśli Harry nie wychodził od tygodni musiał albo być ciężko chory, albo właśnie nad czymś pracował. Śmierciożerca widział to wcześniej, wiedział, że Potter potrafił zupełnie zatracić się w poszukiwaniach. Mężczyzna odgarnął zalegający pod drzwiami śnieg, uniósł pięść, zastukał kilka razy w pewnych odstępach czasu, po czym odsunął się od wejścia.

Z wnętrza chaty dobiegł go odgłos tłuczonego szkła, jakaś szamotanina i szybkie kroki, a potem kilka przekleństw. Wreszcie ukrywający się w chacie czarodziej odsunął belkę blokującą wejście i z widocznym trudem zmusił przymarznięte drzwi do otworzenia się na oścież. Sądząc po stanie jego włosów i krzywo zapiętej koszuli, Śmierciożerca dobijający się do niego wyrwał Pottera ze snu.

― Snape! ― wykrztusił Harry. Gardło miał zaciśnięte, a jego głos brzmiał jak niewyraźny szept. Z pewnością nie rozmawiał z nikim od dłuższego czasu. Jego oblicze rozpogodziło się nieco.

― Zamierzasz mnie wpuścić, czy będziesz tak stać i się gapić? Niemal zamarzłem, usiłując tu dotrzeć! ― warknął Severus.

Chłopak zreflektował się i odsunął, pozwalając, by Śmierciożerca przekroczył próg. Natychmiast potem zamknął i zablokował drzwi, po czym pospieszył do małej kuchni, by zagrzać wodę na herbatę. W tym czasie Snape zdążył przejść przez największą izbę, przekraczając stertę rozrzuconych tu i ówdzie książek oraz pergaminów. Zatrzymał się przed ogromną tablicą, przyglądając się zupełnie pozbawionemu logiki kolażowi efektów poszukiwań Pottera. Doskonale wiedział, że każda pozornie niezrozumiała notatka chłopaka układała się w jakąś widoczną tylko dla Harry'ego całość.

Nim Snape zdążył zapoznać się choćby z częścią efektów pracy Gryfona, ten przygotował dzbanek herbaty o silnym, słodkim zapachu i rozpalił ogień w kominku. Chwilę później stanął przed Severusem z metalowym wiadrem w rękach. Gdy ten spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym brakiem zrozumienia w oczach, chłopak westchnął i popchnął mężczyznę na jedyny wolny fotel. Nie pytając o zgodę, zsunął buty i skarpetki ze skostniałych nóg Severusa, podwinął nogawki jego spodni, umieścił stopy czarodzieja w wiadrze i wyszedł. Kiedy Snape zaczął się już zastanawiać, czy chłopak zupełnie zwariował, Harry wrócił z dużym czajnikiem pełnym gorącej wody.

― Nie używam magii, pamiętasz? Nie tutaj. Jeśli nie chcesz stracić palców, siedź spokojnie. Na początku nie będzie przyjemnie ― uprzedził Potter, po czym zalał stopy Severusa czymś, co wydawało się być wrzątkiem. Mężczyzna miał ogromną ochotę wstać i wyjść z gorącej wody. Z pewnością się poparzył! Zacisnął zęby, nie chcąc okazać słabości. Po chwili jednak nieprzyjemny ucisk i mrowienie ustały. Ciepło szybko objęło całe ciało.

― Dziękuję ― burknął Snape. Z wdzięcznością przyjął parujący kubek herbaty. ― Opowiedz mi ― zażądał po chwili. Wiedział, że nie musi mówić nic więcej, by zachęcić dzieciaka do podzielenia się z nim swoim odkryciem. Oczy Pottera zaświeciły czymś w rodzaju niezdrowej obsesji.

― Jestem już blisko! Zdobyłem mapę. Jej zapisy są zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Nie do odszyfrowania dla człowieka. Wampiry mają swoją własną terminologię. Przetłumaczyłem słowa z bardzo antycznej wersji greki, ułożyłem je w zdania. Ale nie mają one najmniejszego sensu. Im więcej znaczeń im przypisuję, tym większy tworzą chaos. Niesamowite ― zachwycał się Harry. Zdjął z tablicy kserokopię mapy i podał ją Severusowi.

― Oczywiście złamałeś szyfr ― mruknął mężczyzna.

― Oczywiście! Gdy wreszcie zrozumiałem, że przetłumaczone przeze mnie zdania nie mogą w żaden sposób stanowić wskazówek lub koordynat, spisałem je w szeregach, wciąż mając na uwadze oryginalny zapis. Słowem kluczem była krew, oczywiście. Trochę to trwało, ale przeredagowałem tłumaczenie. Zmiana kolejności całkowicie odmieniła znaczenie słów! To opis miasta, bardzo poetycki zresztą ― tłumaczył Harry. Zdjął kolejne kawałki pergaminu, przejrzał je i pokazał jeden z nich Snape'owi. ― Ostatnia wersja.

― Te wskazówki... dotyczą zabudowań sprzed wieków ― zauważył śmierciożerca po chwili. ― Które miasto zachowało niezmienioną postać przez tyle lat?

― Właśnie. Praktycznie nie do namierzenia, prawda? Dlatego siedzę teraz w tych księgach i szukam. To musiało być gdzieś w Europie. Co więcej, miasto powinno mieć dla wampirów jakieś znaczenie. Nie ukryliby swojego księgozbioru byle gdzie. Mają kompletnego świra na punkcie symboliki. Metafory, metafory... Wytypowałem cztery miejsca. Ponieważ nie mam żadnych wiarygodnych planów miast z tak odległych czasów, mam zamiar sprawdzić wszystkie cztery ― oznajmił Harry. Wciąż krążył wzdłuż tablicy, jakby przyglądanie się własnym notatkom utwierdzało go w przekonaniu, iż doszedł do właściwych wniosków. Severus nawet nie chciał pytać, jak mu się to udało.

― Skąd masz to wszystko? Spotkałeś się z tym wampirem, prawda? Chociaż mówiłem, że to zbyt niebezpieczne ― stwierdził Snape surowym tonem, który jednak nie robił już na Harrym najmniejszego wrażenia. ― Powiedz mi chociaż, że nie wziąłeś tych ksiąg z żadnego magicznego ośrodka...

Potter spojrzał na niego z miną winowajcy i rozłożył bezradnie ręce.

― No co? ― jęknął cicho. ― Byłem ostrożny. Specjalnie pojechałem do Rumunii, co zajęło mi ponad trzy dni! Nie powiesz mi, że mnie tam szukali. Voldemort uważa mnie za martwego, prawda? Nawet ja nie mam aż takiego pecha, by przypadkowo wpaść na jakiegoś Śmierciożercę, który akurat w tym samym czasie co ja wędrowałby po ulicach zapomnianego, magicznego miasta ― wymamrotał Harry, rzucając Severusowi miękki, brązowy ręcznik i parę ciepłych, wełnianych skarpet.

Snape jedynie pokręcił głową, wyrażając swoje oburzenie takim zachowaniem, wiedział jednak, że nic, co powie, nie wpłynie na Pottera. Dzieciak zawsze łamał wszelkie zasady i nawet teraz, ukrywając się przed całym światem, nie zmienił swoich nawyków.

Zamartwianie się o swoje życie pozostawiał Severusowi, ignorując wszelkie ostrzeżenia czy kłótnie, które niejednokrotnie w tej sprawie toczyli całymi godzinami. Zawsze kończyło się tak samo. Harry wyruszał na kolejną szaleńczą wyprawę, narażał się jak tylko to było możliwe, wierząc, że wciąż ma szansę ostatecznie pokonać Czarnego Pana.

― To musi być jedno z tych miast ― zapewnił Potter, wskazując na jeden ze skrawków pergaminu, na którym dużymi literami napisał: _Venezia, Vienna, Verdun, Verona._ ― Powinienem najpierw spróbować we Włoszech czy w Austrii?

― Nigdzie! Powinieneś tu zostać i pozwolić mi to sprawdzić. Już wystarczająco głupie było spacerowanie po ruinach Barcelony. Włochy! Równie dobrze mógłbyś się aportować w centrum Londynu ― oponował Severus. Otarł stopy ręcznikiem i założył wełniane skarpety. Powietrze w chacie stawało się coraz cieplejsze, ale i przez to bardziej suche. Mężczyzna wstał z fotela, zsunął z ramion płaszcz, po czym przewiesił go przez drzwi prowadzące go kuchni. ― Ale oczywiście i tak tam pojedziesz ― dodał po chwili.

Harry nic nie odpowiedział, posłał mu jedynie krótki uśmiech i wrócił do obserwacji swojej tablicy. Najwyraźniej właśnie usiłował zdecydować, która lokalizacja jest najbardziej prawdopodobna i gdzie powinien pojechać. Snape odnalazł ukryty w kuchni barek, wydobył czystą szklankę oraz napoczętą butelkę Ognistej. Sądząc po cienkiej warstwie kurzu pokrywającej szkło, była to ta sama, którą przywiózł ze sobą ostatnim razem. Potter, nie wiedzieć czemu, pijał tylko mogolski alkohol.

Severus wrócił do głównej izby. Harry właśnie szukał czegoś w stercie książek. Chłopak wciąż potrafił zapomnieć o rzeczywistości, gdy jego myśli zmierzały ku rozwiązaniu kolejnej zagadki. Snape wiedział, że nie może mu przeszkadzać. Oparł się o biurko, obserwując, jak dzieciak w zawrotnym tempie rejestruje treść kolejnych stron.

― Wiedziałem! ― oznajmił już po kilku minutach. ― _Wierzenie w Wampiry we Francji nie jest bardzo rozpowszechnione, świadczą o tym tak kroniki, jak i same ludowe opowieści. Bardziej rozpowszechniona jest tradycja związana z wilkołakiem_ 3 ― przeczytał głośno Harry. ― Nie byłem pewien Francji. W Verdun wymordowano jeden z potężniejszych klanów wampirów. Mają ogromny szacunek do grobowców i miejsc największych bitew. Jednak faktem pozostaje, że wilkołaki do dziś trzymają władzę w większej części Francji. To byłoby nierozważne i niepodobne do do Dzieci Nocy, by zostawić tam cokolwiek ― podsumował Potter, wykreślając miejscowość ze swojej listy.

― W takim razie możesz wykreślić również Weronę ― wtrącił Snape, przykuwając tym uwagę Gryfona. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku z flamastrem w uniesionej dłoni.

― Tak? Nie słyszałem o żadnym wilkołaku z Werony ― sprzeciwił się Harry.

― Owszem, a to dlatego, iż jako jeden z niewielu ośrodków magicznych nie przyjęli nowego ustawodawstwa dotyczącego magicznych stworzeń. To jedna z największych i najstarszych kryjówek łowców. Nie zostało ich już zbyt wielu, jednak ani wilkołaki, ani wampiry nadal nie mają wstępu do miasta ― wyjaśnił Severus.

― Dobrze. W takim razie... Wenecja albo Wiedeń ― podsumował Gryfon, po czym naniósł nazwy tych dwóch miast na kopię mapy, a po zastanowieniu dodał duży znak zapytania. ― To gdzie spędzimy wiosnę? ― spytał Harry, uparcie wpatrując się w tablicę.

Oczywiście doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Snape nie może mu pomóc w poszukiwaniach. Mistrz Eliksirów pozostawał w czynnej służbie i chociaż Voldemort nie podważał jego wierności, odkąd własną różdżką zabił Dumbledore'a, Severus wciąż musiał uważać na młodych i ambitnych Śmierciożerców, którzy chętnie zajęliby jego miejsce w kręgu. Dlatego, choć zbliżał się grudzień, była to dopiero trzecia wizyta mężczyzny w kryjówce Pottera tego roku. Za pierwszym razem upewniał się jedynie, czy chłopak faktycznie przeżył. Zaszyfrowana wiadomość, którą dostarczył mu nieznany skrzat domowy, zawierała informacje, których nie znał nikt poza Harrym. Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, gdy wreszcie dotarł do Leśnej Chaty i znalazł tam żywego, pełnego świeżych pomysłów Pottera, w jego sercu zagnieździł się zupełnie nieoczekiwany zalążek nadziei.

Gdy wrócił tam po raz drugi, musiał czekać na dzieciaka niecały tydzień. Wracającego z Węgier Gryfona powitał długą awanturą, w trakcie której nie mogli osiągnąć porozumienia. Severus chciał jedynie utrzymać Pottera przy życiu i nie mógł znieść myśli, że ten jeździ po całym kontynencie, szukając jakieś księgi, która prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie istniała. Harry natomiast opierał swoją egzystencję na poszukiwaniach. Wyznaczył sobie cel i trzymał się go kurczowo. Bez niego... jego życie straciłoby jakikolwiek sens. Jeśli istniał choć najbardziej wątły cień szansy, by zdobyć źródło magii umożliwiające pokonanie Voldemorta, Potter był gotów poświęcić wszystko, aby to zrobić.

Dzisiaj Severus pokonał kilometry śnieżnych zasp tylko po to, by spędzić z chłopakiem te kilka, może kilkanaście dni zamieci. Wiedział, że utknie w leśnej chacie na czas zawirowań pogodowych. Był to jednak najlepszy możliwy sposób na odpoczynek od Czarnego Pana i wszystkich obowiązków, które spoczywały na nim jako prawej ręce czarnoksiężnika. Po ostatniej misji Voldemort pierwszy raz od kilku miesięcy odprawił Snape'a, dając mu... wolne. _Odpocznij, zabaw się, zasłużyłeś na to_ ― powiedział mu Czarny Pan. I chociaż jego jedyne towarzystwo to pogrążony w maniakalnych poszukiwaniach dzieciak, który na dodatek fatalnie gotował, Severus nie chciałby być teraz w żadnym innym miejscu na świecie.

― Nie korzystasz ze swojej sypialni ― zauważył po długiej chwili milczenia, zwróciwszy uwagę na umieszczony w kącie pomieszczenia materac.

― Nie mam na to czasu. Tu jest okej ― wyjaśnił pobieżnie Harry, nie odrywając wzroku od kolejnej księgi. ― Idź, połóż się, jesteś wykończony. Śpij do woli, śnieg będzie sypać jeszcze kilka dni, nigdzie cię teraz nie wypuszczę ― mruknął Harry, machając ręką w stronę wąskich, spiralnych schodów prowadzących na poddasze. Severus obserwował pracującego Gryfona przez kilka minut.

Widząc, że chłopak wpadł w kolejny trans i najwyraźniej nie zamierza odłożyć lektury w najbliższym czasie, Snape skorzystał z propozycji Pottera. Na poddaszu stało tylko kilka mebli, w tym duże, drewniane łoże. Harry musiał dawno z niego nie korzystać. Pościel okrywająca materac była nieskazitelnie biała. Niemal puste, duże pomieszczenie stanowiło zupełne przeciwieństwo zagraconej i nieuporządkowanej przestrzeni tuż pod nim. Było tu jeszcze cieplej niż w reszcie domu. Severus zdjął sweter i dżinsy, po czym opadł ciężko na pachnącą zwykłym, tanim proszkiem poduszkę. Dawno już nie czuł się tak dobrze, jak tego wieczoru. Po kilku minutach spał głęboko, ukojony ciszą, z której dobiegał jedynie ledwie słyszalny szelest kartek.

**Na trasie z Wiednia do Embrun 14.01.2002**

  


  
Zdobył ją. Po niekończących się bezowocnych poszukiwaniach w Wenecji z drżącym sercem pokonał długą drogę do stolicy Austrii. Spędził w Wiedniu ponad tydzień, zanim zrozumiał, gdzie musi szukać. I teraz... Wreszcie miał w rękach księgę, której tak długo szukał. Wiedział, że to właśnie ona. Choć w podziemnych zbiorach znajdowały się tysiące woluminów, był w stanie znaleźć ją tylko dzięki specyficznej magii, jaką wydzielała. Księga ta nie została spisana w żaden tradycyjny sposób. Była wyjątkowa, ponieważ każde słowo i rysunek zostało przelane na papier przy udziale silnego zaklęcia. Tylko czarodziej mógłby ją otworzyć i odczytać. Dla istot niemagicznych nie stanowiła żadnej wartości. W rękach Harry'ego zaś stawała się bezcenna.

Gdy już rozszyfrował wszelkie wskazówki i namierzył miejsce, w którym ukryto księgozbiór, włamanie się do niego okazało się zadziwiająco proste. W zasadzie, przemierzając swym samochodem jakieś zupełne pustkowie, Potter wciąż nie mógł się oswoić z myślą, że zdołał to zrobić. Oczywiście swoje powodzenie zawdzięczał przede wszystkim ostrzeżeniom umieszczonym na mapie. Nie mógł użyć magii do eksploracji ukrytych zbiorów. Musiał polegać na nowozdobytych mugolskich umiejętnościach i niejasnych wskazówkach spisanych ręką któregoś z Dzieci Nocy. Wampirza biblioteka mieściła się w podziemiach najstarszego cmentarza w mieście. Pod większymi kryptami wiele lat temu w zupełnej tajemnicy zbudowano sieć tuneli. To tam ukrywały się Dzieci Nocy, zanim nauczyły się wtapiać w świat śmiertelnych. Odnalezienie grobowca, w którym znajdowało się zejście do podziemi, zajęło Potterowi dwa dni. Wskazówki zawarte w mapie pomogły odnaleźć mechanizm otwierający przejście oraz przestrzegały przed zabezpieczeniami.

Harry z maksymalnym skupieniem liczył stopnie, by ominąć te z ukrytymi zapadniami, a następnie, oświetlając drogę latarką, ostrożnie stąpał po kamiennych płytach. Zaśmiał się, gdy przyszła mu do głowy szalona myśl, że w razie pomyłki skończy przeszyty strzałą lub pozbawiony głowy. Gdyby Severus widział go teraz! Krążąca w żyłach adrenalina dodała mu odwagi. Dotarł w końcu do przestronnej sali przypominającej nieco bunkier. Ściany pomieszczenia wyłożono metalowymi płytami. Umocnienia te mogły powstać na początku poprzedniego wieku. Sądząc po warstwach kurzu zalegających na książkach, od wielu lat nikt nie przestąpił progu tego miejsca. Nic dziwnego, że samo istnienie tego księgozbioru było mitem. Młodsze wampiry nie wierzyły, że może istnieć.

A jednak on dotarł do tego miejsca. Odnalazł księgę, jakby sama wołała go, kusiła, przyciągała. Ostrożnie odwinął warstwy płótna, którym okryto wolumin. Nie musiał nawet jej otwierać, by wiedzieć, że to właśnie ona. Ciemna, pulsująca energia owiewała go delikatnie, wywołując dreszcze. Będzie potrzebował czasu, by zapoznać się z jej treścią, zrozumieć ją i ujarzmić moc, do której dostęp stanowiła ta księga. Przycisnął swą zdobycz do piersi i skupił się na bezpiecznym opuszczeniu tego miejsca.

Kilkanaście godzin później, zmierzając do swojej kryjówki, Harry nie mógł oderwać myśli od księgi spoczywającej na sąsiednim siedzeniu. Chciał już znaleźć się w zaciszu chaty i odkryć wszystkie tajemnice, jakie spisano na przenikniętych magią stronach. Upewniwszy się, czy nikt go nie śledzi, skręcił w praktycznie niewidoczną leśną ścieżkę. Tylko sobie znaną drogą dotarł do opuszczonej chaty. Gdy znalazł się w środku, rozpalił ogień w kominku, zaparzył dzbanek herbaty i rozsiadł się wygodnie w fotelu, by po raz pierwszy ostrożnie otworzyć oprawę i odczytać zapisane karty.

Nie rozczarował się. Już po kilku wersach był pewien, że zrozumienie zawartości swojej zdobyczy będzie największym jak dotąd wyzwaniem. Przeglądając pobieżnie kolejne rozdziały, dojrzał fragmenty spisane w słabo czytelnej łacinie, hebrajskim, aramejskim i... jeszcze jednym, zupełnie nieznanym mu jak do tej pory języku, który autor nazywał enochiańskim, dodając, iż jest on nieprzetłumaczalny dla człowieka. Zbiór sporządzono 700 lat po upadku Imperium Aleksandra Wielkiego, ale zapisane w nim zaklęcia i rytuały mogły mieć swe źródło nawet we wcześniejszym milenium. Autor opatrzył księgę kilkustronicowym wstępem w czystej łacinie, w którym to dowodził prawdziwości źródeł, z jakich korzystał. Harry trzymał w rękach najstarszy i najbardziej obszerny grymuar 4 spisany ręką zapominanego czarnoksiężnika.

Był to zbiór formuł absolutnie zakazanych współczesnym magom. To z tej księgi przeniesiono na papier innych pozycji informacje o najstraszliwszych klątwach i zaklęciach, w tym również tych, które w XX wieku nazwano Niewybaczalnymi. Były to jednak nieliczne wyjątki. Setki tomów opartych na tym zbiorze zalegało w bibliotekach czarodziei po dziś dzień, ale przeważająca część zapisanych w nich zaklęć była równie przydatna, jak mugolskie księgi magiczne dostępne w Internecie.

Dlatego Harry tak usilnie próbował dostać się do najstarszego zachowanego grymuaru, wierząc, iż właśnie w nim znajdzie receptę na potęgę magiczną, która pomoże mu zniszczyć Voldemorta. Wiedział też, że sam Czarny Pan usiłował ją odnaleźć, jednak bezowocnie. Zupełnie ignorując wszelką wiedzę, jaką czarodzieje posiadali o wampirach, Tom próbował zdobyć informacje o lokalizacji grymuaru siłą i groźbami. Dzieci Nocy zostawiły go z niczym.

Potter czuł, jak ogromny ciężar przyjął na swoje barki, otwierając tę księgę. Zawarta w niej wiedza mogła go pochłonąć, zniszczyć jego duszę i ciało. Harry pamiętał ostrzeżenie Rafaela i zdawał sobie sprawę z ryzyka, jakie podejmuje. Choćby miało mu to zająć kolejne miesiące żmudnych badań, był gotów! Musiał to zrobić. Przed oczami przemknęły mu twarze umierających przyjaciół... Stracił ich tak wielu!

Harry odłożył księgę na stół i wyszukał wśród zalegających wszędzie wokół tomów kilka słowników, które miały mu pomóc w tłumaczeniu. Wiedział, że tym razem nie zdoła posłużyć się programem komputerowym. Sztuczna inteligencja nie poradziłaby sobie z tym chaosem, który panował w zapisach, w powiązaniach pozornie znanych mu słów z niewiele wyjaśniającymi ilustracjami i elementami inwokacji. Potter musiał samodzielnie zgłębić zaszyfrowaną wiedzę, przyswoić ją, okiełznać i wykorzystać.

**Londyn 07.06.2002**

  
Severus niechętnie udał się do tej części Londynu. Mieszkających tu dawniej mugoli wymordowano lub przesiedlono. Zniszczone budynki na rozkaz Voldemorta odbudowali czarodzieje. Oczywiście nie ci z czystokrwistych rodzin, gdyż te stanowiły elitę magicznej społeczności. Czarny Pan oszczędził magów półkrwi, którzy poddali się w trakcie wojny lub walczyli po jego stronie. Zagwarantował im miejsce do życia oraz względne bezpieczeństwo, dopóki pozostawali mu posłuszni i wypełniali swoje obowiązki. Oddał im w użytek kilka dzielnic stolicy, gdzie mieszkali, pracowali i śledzili się nawzajem, gotowi donieść Śmierciożercom w razie najmniejszych przejawów buntu.

Właśnie wśród tych niczym niewyróżniających się budowli, pełnych przerażonych, zdeterminowanych lub do gruntu podłych ludzi, znajdowała się ta przeklęta posiadłość ― Grimmauld Place 12. Miejsce pełne wspomnień. Severus nigdy nie znosił tego domu, nawet wtedy, gdy stał się on główną siedzibą Zakonu Feniksa. Nie zmieniał tego fakt, iż Śmierciożerca został właścicielem budynku, kiedy Potter przepisał na niego akt własności, przygotowując się do upozorowania swojej śmierci. Snape po prostu miał zbyt wiele powodów, by nienawidzić domu Blacków. Musiał jednak po raz kolejny powściągnąć emocje i przekroczyć próg posiadłości.

Od ponad półrocza nie mógł odwiedzić Pottera. Żadna magiczna czy mugolska droga zdalnego kontaktu nie wchodziła w grę. Pozostało mu tylko to. Cholerne lusterko Blacka schowane w jednej z sypialni na Grimmauld Place 12. Szybko pokonał długi korytarz i kilka kondygnacji schodów. Nie miał wiele czasu. Wyszeptał hasła, którymi dodatkowo obłożył sypialnię, po czym wpadł do pomieszczenia i wyjął z głębokiej szuflady małe, okrągłe lusterko. Odetchnął głęboko, widząc w nim odbicie pergaminu. Potter zostawił mu wiadomość, umieszczając ją tuż przed powierzchnią swojego lustra.

 _Znalazłem ją!_ ― brzmiało pierwsze zdanie. Kawałek pod nim dopisano: _Luty. Jestem już blisko rozwiązania. Wiedza jest... ciężarem. Następne dopiski były jeszcze bardziej chaotyczne. Kwiecień. Wiem, co muszę zrobić. Mam wątpliwości. Dlaczego akurat teraz? Chciałbym, abyś był tu ze mną. Równonoc lub przesilenie. Termin jest kluczowy. To nie jest tym, czym się wydaje... ale już nie ma odwrotu. Zaklęcia spisano krwią. Maj. Mam już wszystko. Odprawię rytuał._

Z każdym przeczytanym słowem place mężczyzny zaciskały się na lusterku coraz mocniej. Gdy skończył, cisnął nim mocno przez pokój. Kawałki szkła upadły na drewnianą podłogę. Czy Potter uparł się, aby wpędzić go do grobu? Znalazł księgę, samodzielnie ją studiował i zamierzał odprawić jakiś rytuał? Severus był przekonany, że mógłby w tej chwili własnoręcznie udusić chłopaka, gdyby tylko ten znalazł się w zasięgu jego dłoni. Mężczyzna złapał kilka oddechów, by opanować wybuch gniewu. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że prócz wściekłości ogarnęło go inne, paraliżujące uczucie. Strach.

Drżącą ręką ujął jeden z kawałków lustra. W jego tafli wciąż widniał fragment wiadomości. Równonoc. Oczywiście. Dwie noce, kiedy zasłona między wymiarami jest najcieńsza. A letnie i zimowe przesilenie? Niemal każdy czarodziej odczuwał przyrost siły magicznej w tym czasie. Jeśli Harry chciał odprawiać rytuał, z pewnością wybrałby jedną z tych nocy. A do najbliższej zostały ledwie dwa tygodnie! Severus był przekonany, że Potter spróbuje. Wywoła formuły starożytnej magii, których najwyraźniej sam się obawiał. Powinien natychmiast udać się do kryjówki Gryfona i wybić mu ten idiotyczny pomysł z głowy. A przynajmniej być przy nim i dopilnować, by dzieciak nie wywołał magicznego kataklizmu.

Ukrywając lęk pod maską wściekłości, Snape opuścił Grimmauld Place. Znał plany Voldemorta i wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie wyrwać się nawet na jeden dzień. Potter nie poczeka na niego. Odprawi rytuał. Kogo lub co zastanie Severus, gdy wreszcie uda mu się dotrzeć do ukrytej w lesie drewnianej chaty?

  
**Alpy, Okolice Embrun 21/22.06.2002**

  


Niemal całkowite opróżnienie głównej izby zajęło Harry'emu kilka godzin. Nie miał co zrobić ze stertami książek i papierów, dlatego niemal wszystkie ułożył pod ścianą na zewnątrz chaty. Przestawił meble do małej kuchni, zostawiając jedynie wysoki stół, na którym wcześniej rozłożył potrzebne ingrediencje i przedmioty. Na swej ogromnej tablicy rozwiesił przepisane formuły, by mieć pewność, iż nie popełni żadnego błędu. Najmniejsze ustępstwo od zapisanych w księdze instrukcji mogło doprowadzić do całkowitej porażki - w najlepszym przypadku.

Jeszcze kilka tygodni temu wahał się, czy odprawi rytuał. Świadomość możliwych konsekwencji prześladowała go nocami, nie pozwalając na chwilę wytchnienia. Większa część grymuaru okazała się być spisem imion i cech jakiś istot. Nazywano je różnie, przypisywano im pewne siły i zdolności. Rytuały oraz rysunki miały pomóc w modlitwie i wezwaniu jednej z nich. Jak tłumaczył autor tego zbioru, potężny mag przy pomocy stosownych inkantacji mógł przyzwać i podporządkować sobie jedno z tych potężnych stworzeń. Najczęściej powtarzającym się określeniem tych istot było nieprzetłumaczalne słowo w języku enochiańskim. Dzięki dobrej znajomości łaciny Potter zdołał odczytać większość z dopisków autora księgi. Twierdził on, iż owo słowo oznacza mniej więcej tyle, co potężna dusza. Po kilku miesiącach spędzonych nad księgą Harry zrozumiał, że ma przed sobą instrukcje komunikowania się i kontrolowania duchów.

Początkowo sądził, iż właśnie poprzez rozmowę z którąś z tych istot może zdobyć informacje konieczne do rozprawienia się z Czarnym Panem. Ale dalsza lektura i interpretacja rysunków pozwoliła mu uzmysłowić sobie, że tylko w jeden sposób może uzyskać więcej mocy. Dzięki magicznemu połączeniu. Niektóre z wymienionych duchów oferowały przyzywającemu ogromne możliwości, ale miały one swoją cenę. Harry musiał przyjąć duszę do swego ciała, by móc czerpać z jej sił. Kiedy wreszcie odkrył, czym miało być najsilniejsze dostępne czarodziejom źródło energii, przeraził się i porzucił badania na kilka dni. Jednak świadomość, że tylko tak może pokonać Voldemorta, zmotywowała go do dalszych przygotowań. Musiał to zrobić. Choćby za cenę własnej duszy i ciała. Był gotów się poświęcić.

Ostatnie tygodnie spędził, zbierając przedmioty i substancje potrzebne do rytuału. Wybrał też ducha, którego miał zamiar przyzwać. Autor księgi opatrzył zaklęcia wieloma ostrzeżeniami. Wynikało z nich jasno, iż głęboko wierzył w ich treść. Harry postanowił zignorować je wszystkie. Jeśli chciał raz na zawsze zniszczyć Voldemorta, potrzebował potęgi, jaką oferował duch o najwyższej pozycji w szeregach, władający duszami - Bael.

Gdy już podjął decyzję, poświęcił całą swoją uwagę, by przygotować się do rytuału. Zgromadził zapasy żywności, aby wyeliminować konieczność opuszczenia chaty. Wybrał odpowiednią noc zgodnie z instrukcjami w księdze, po czym zebrał konieczne ingrediencje i przedmioty. Gdy nastał dwudziesty pierwszy dzień czerwca, Potter był gotów. Na drzwiach i obitych deskami oknach namalował czerwoną, olejną farbą pieczęci mające powstrzymać ducha, gdyby chciał wydostać się z pomieszczenia wbrew woli Harry'ego. W samym środku pomieszczenia na podłodze umieścił głęboką, mosiężną misę. Wokół niej namalował biały trójkąt, na każdym z trzech boków wypisując zaklęcia. Wewnątrz dorysował runiczne symbole, uważnie kopiując je z księgi.

Gdy skończył, pozostała mu jeszcze blisko godzina do północy. Ostatni raz odczytał instrukcje. Podszedł do stołu i z płóciennego worka wyjął kolejny, foliowy, wypełniony żółtawym proszkiem. Wsypał całość do mosiężnej misy, wypełniając ją do połowy. Następnie potarł w dłoniach kilka gałązek szałwii, a ich końcówki zanurzył w pojemniku ze zwierzęcą krwią, pozwalając, by czerwona ciecz wsiąkła w suche liście. Po kilku minutach uznał, że roślina nie przyjmie już więcej. Gałązki szałwii ułożył ostrożnie na żółtym proszku. Chwilę później do misy dodał również posiekany rozmaryn, kilka kropli wywaru z piołunu i odrobinę cmentarnej ziemi. W każdym z trzech rogów namalowanego trójkąta ustawił wysokie, woskowe świecie, które zapalił mugolskimi zapałkami.

― Cóż... to by było na tyle ― mruknął sam do siebie. Zdjął ze ściany przepisane inkantacje, mimo iż znał je na pamięć i usiadł w pobliżu misy, jednak w taki sposób, aby nie naruszyć żadnego z namalowanych farbą symboli czy słów.

Gdy na zegarze wybiła dwunasta, Harry wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął deklamować część wezwania, które mógł wypowiedzieć w ojczystym języku:

 _Wzywam cię i zaklinam, duchu Baelu!  
Uzbrojony w moc NAJWYŻSZEGO MAJESTATU,  
silnie rozkazuję tobie poprzez Beralanensis,  
Baldechiensis, Paumachię i Apologiae Sades.  
Przywołuję cię i zaklinam mocą potężnych magów,  
geniuszy, liachid i posłańców ziemi.  
Rozkazuję tobie poprzez imiona Boga,  
przez pełne mocy El, Elohim, Elohi,  
Eheje, Aszer, Zaborat, Elion, Jah, Szaddaj.  
Udzielam ci poleceń, Baelu, byś natychmiast  
pojawił się przede mną i przeze mnie,  
przyjmując ludzką postać!_ 5

Nie przestając mówić, Potter wyjął z kieszeni mały sztylet, którym naciął swą dłoń, tak by krople krwi spłynęły wprost do mosiężnej misy, plamiąc żółć siarki i pozostałe ingrediencje.

_O Baelu, przyjmij ofiarę i odpowiedz na wezwanie,  
jak nakazuje ci twój pan.  
Będziesz posłuszny mej woli._

Drżącymi dłońmi chłopak ujął zapałkę, zapalił ją i wrzucił do misy. Jej zawartość natychmiast rozbłysła płomieniem, a powietrze przeszył nieprzyjemny, duszący zapach. Płomienie świec wydłużyły się. Zwisająca smętnie z sufitu żarówka zamigała, choć w całej chacie od lat nie było prądu. W zupełnej ciszy Gryfon słyszał jedynie swój przyspieszony oddech. Jego ciało przeszył dreszcz, jakby ktoś oblał go wiadrem zimnej wody. Płomienie świec migotały wyraźnie, choć Harry był pewien, że nie mógł tego sprawić ruch powietrza. Ujął leżący nieopodal pergamin i uważnie odczytał ostatnie zaklęcie, spisane w języku enochiańskim, wolno akcentując poszczególne sylaby:

Oel wawini od zo-da-ka-me,  
Ilasa gahe Bael, od elunusahe woresaji Iaida,  
ho-husa! Do-o-i-ape. Beralanesis, Baldachiensis,  
Puamachia, od Apologiae Sades.  
Ilisa od zo-da-ka-me!  
Ilisa gahe Bael.  
Zodamran ka-no-qu-oda or oanio asapete komselahe  
azodiazodore olalore od fetahe-are-zodi.  
Zodamran, zoda-ra-ma-ra-no!  
Zo-da-ka-me! 6

Gdy tylko Potter wydał z siebie ostatni dźwięk, trzymana przez niego karta zapaliła się. Chłopak wrzucił ją w wydobywający się z misy dym. Świece zapłonęły nienaturalnym, czerwonym ogniem. I nie tylko te, które Gryfon umieścił w pobliżu rytualnego naczynia. Wszystkie mniejsze lub większe świeczniki stojące na półkach i parapetach również rozjarzyły się czerwienią. Harry jeszcze nigdy nie widział czegoś takiego.

Zanim zdążył zrobić cokolwiek, jego skóra również zaczęła płonąć. Spojrzał na swe dłonie w zupełnej panice i choć nie widział ognia, czuł niesamowite ciepło przenikające każdy kawałek skóry. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi jak oszalałe. Fala rozrywającego bólu przeszyła każdą kość czarodzieja. Harry szarpnął się gwałtownie, uderzając głową o podłogę. Jego oczy zalała czerwień. To... to było gorsze niż Cruciatus. Gdzieś na granicy szaleństwa Potter zrozumiał, że musi umierać. Nikt nie mógłby tego przeżyć. Musiał powiedzieć coś źle... albo rozgniewać ducha. Jego własna magia spalała go od wewnątrz, jakby tajemnicza siła podłożyła ogień w rdzeniu i krwi Harry'ego. Coś rozszarpało go, wgryzło się jego skórę i mięśnie, oderwało je od kości, a później spaliło każdą jedną część szkieletu. I nie pozostało nic poza cuchnącym siarką popiołem i czerwienią.

**Alpy, Okolice Embrun 12.07.2002**

Ponad dwa tygodnie zajęło Severusowi zorganizowanie dywersji, która pozwoliłaby mu opuścić dwór Czarnego Pana. Stopniowe podtruwanie Lucjusza przyniosło wreszcie oczekiwany rezultat. Śmierciożerca zemdlał podczas ostatniego spotkania z Voldemortem. Substancje, które krążyły w jego organizmie były idealnie dobranie w taki sposób, by wywołać u Malfoya objawy mało znanej, zakaźnej choroby. Dzięki temu Snape mógł udać się na poszukiwania rzadkich składników, koniecznych do sporządzenia szalenie skomplikowanej mikstury. Wszystko to na bezpośrednie polecenie Voldemorta.

Upewniwszy się, iż żaden inny Śmierciożerca nie podąża jego śladem, Severus udał się prosto do kryjówki Pottera. Chcąc zaoszczędzić czasu, wybrał najbardziej znienawidzony środek lokomocji - czarodziejską miotłę. Gdy pędził w powietrzu z łopoczącą peleryną za plecami i rozwianymi włosami, przypominał szybującego orła wypatrującego ofiary.

Ktokolwiek stanąłby mu na drodze, z pewnością zginąłby w męczarniach. Noc skryła go przed oczyma innych ludzi i zwierząt. Nie zatrzymał się nawet na chwilę, marznąc od zimnego wiatru, który uderzał w każdy centymetr jego ciała i wyjątkowo utrudniał lot. Gdy dotarł wreszcie na miejsce, był już na granicy wytrzymałości.

Wylądował kilkanaście metrów na zachód od leśnej chaty. Biegiem pokonał dzielący go od kryjówki dystans. Nie mógł nie zauważyć stosów książek i innych przedmiotów, które ułożono wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. Co to wszystko miało znaczyć? Już unosił dłoń, by załomotać w drzwi, gdy te otworzyły się na oścież. Snape zdążył kątem oka dojrzeć jakiś dziwaczny symbol wymalowany po wewnętrznej stronie drewnianego skrzydła, gdy czyjeś ręce zacisnęły się na jego szyi - dokładnie w chwili, w której przekroczył próg.

― Severus! Nareszcie jesteś! ― wykrzyknął Harry radośnie. Śmierciożerca zamarł, nie wiedząc, co robić. Dlaczego Potter go... obejmuje? ― Tęskniłem za tobą! ― wyznał młodzieniec, silnie przywierając do piersi czarodzieja. Snape poklepał go lekko po plecach, zamierzając zachować spokój, dopóki nie dowie się, dlaczego Harry zachowuje się tak dziwnie.

― Tak... już dobrze. Wystarczy ― wymamrotał niezręcznie i wyswobodził się z objęć Gryfona. Dzieciak wpuścił go do środka.

― Siadaj! Mam ci tyle do opowiedzenia ― oświadczył Potter, wskazując dłonią jeden z głębokich foteli, które, jak od razu zauważył Snape, były nowe. Podobnie jak kanapa, stolik do kawy oraz miękki, zielony dywan. Cały pokój został uprzątnięty i wydawał się o wiele większy niż wcześniej. Severus byłby nawet skłonny przyznać, iż zrobiło się tu przyjemnie, gdyby nie złowieszcze, czerwone malowidła na drzwiach i oknach. Mężczyzna usiadł w fotelu, wodząc wzrokiem za krzątającym się chłopakiem.

On również wyglądał inaczej. Schudł jeszcze bardziej, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. Nieprzycinane od miesięcy włosy w niczym nie przypominały rozczochranej czupryny. Spiął je w niedbały kucyk, tak że luźne pasma okalały bladą twarz. Gdy podał Severusowi szklankę z jego ulubionym alkoholem, mężczyzna wzdrygnął się, niemal upuszczając naczynie. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że... Nie. Oczy dzieciaka nadal były zielone i wpatrywały się w Snape'a z tą samą co zawsze szczerością. Może jednak nie było tak źle, jak się obawiał? ― pomyślał mężczyzna, obserwując Harry'ego, który dołożył drewna do ognia w kominku, po czym usiadł w drugim z foteli.

― Co tu się stało? ― spytał Severus, wskazując czerwone symbole. ― Po co to wszystko?

― Były potrzebne w trakcie rytuału. Chronią przed... cóż, powiedzmy, że to środek zapobiegawczy ― odparł wymijająco Harry. Nagle jakby stracił zapał. Wpatrywał się w stojące na jednej z półek świece.

― Opowiedz mi. O rytuale ― nalegał Snape.

― Był... zaskakujący. Nie przebiegł dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewałem. Prawdę mówiąc... był bolesny ― wyznał Gryfon. Jego palce zacisnęły się kurczowo na poręczy fotela. ― Ale to zrozumiałe. Magiczna symbioza. Straciłem przytomność. Kiedy się obudziłem... Początkowo wydawało mi się, że nic nie uległo zmianie. Posprzątałem pozostałości po rytuale, zmyłem symbole z podłogi. Po raz kolejny przejrzałem notatki. Myślałem, że może popełniłem jakiś błąd, coś wypowiedziałem źle. Byłem wściekły. Poświęciłem tyle czasu na odczytanie instrukcji i formuł. Wtedy... kartki zmieniły się w proch. Jakby spłonęły w mgnieniu oka. Domyśliłem się, że to ja musiałem to zrobić. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Rytuał się powiódł! Wyobraź sobie, jaką poczułem ulgę. Lata przygotowań, tyle nieprzespanych nocy. Jednak było warto, teraz to rozumiem. ― Z każdym słowem entuzjazm Harry'ego narastał.

Severus uzmysłowił sobie, że nie widział go tak radosnego, odkąd wybuchła wojna. Jednak w dziwny sposób wcale go to nie cieszyło. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego obawy wróciły z nową mocą.

― Więc zacząłeś używać magii, by sprawdzić, co dokładnie zrobił z tobą ten rytuał ― domyślił się Snape.

― Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Wiem! Wiem, że to ryzykowne. Pierwszym, co zrobiłem, było nałożenie barier ochronnych na całą okolicę. Coś, co normalnie powinna zrobić grupa magów, okazało się zadziwiająco proste. Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że je mijasz, prawda? A ja wiedziałem, o twoim przybyciu z półgodzinnym wyprzedzeniem! ― wyjaśnił Potter.

Palcami niespokojnie wybijał jakiś rytm na poręczy fotela. Choć wydawał się być zupełnie rozluźniony, Severus nie mógł wyzbyć się wrażenia, iż Harry przez cały czas... udaje.

― Trasmutowałeś również meble. Mają zauważalną sygnaturę ― wtrącił Śmierciożerca.

― Eksperymentowałem. Chciałem odkryć granicę nabytej mocy. Już przy najzwyklejszych zaklęciach czułem, że przychodzą one dużo łatwiej.

― Nadal nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie ― wytknął Severus. ― Na czym polegał ten rytuał? Jaka jest cena za uzyskanie dodatkowej mocy? I nie próbuj mi wmówić, że to nie istotne. Co poświęciłeś?

― To nie tak, Snape. Nie zaprzedałem duszy czy coś... ― wymamrotał Harry, wiercąc się w fotelu i uparcie unikając spojrzenia starszego czarodzieja. ― Tak, zaklęcia w księdze są mroczne. Tego nie da się ukryć. To połączenie różnych dziedzin... a może raczej na jej bazie rozwinął się znany nam podział na magię krwi, czarną, zaklinanie. Większości z zapisanych tam zaklęć nigdy bym nie wypowiedział. Nie dziwię się, że Voldemort chciał zdobyć ten grymuar. I uwierz mi, kilkukrotnie porzuciłem już pomysł, by z niego skorzystać. Ale znalazłem to ― wyjaśnił chłopak, wyciągając jednocześnie z kieszeni kilka pomiętych kartek, które podał Severusowi.

Były gęsto zapisane odręcznym pismem Pottera, w łacinie, dziwnie brzmiącym angielskim przekładzie i jeszcze jednym, zupełnie nieczytelnym języku. Oprócz podobnie brzmiących wezwań w notatkach pojawiała się lista imion i rang jak generał czy książę 7. Wraz z formułami określającymi sposób przywołania posiadaczy owych tytułów. Severus spojrzał na chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. Nie... nie mógł być tak głupi. Przecież te...

― Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że próbowałeś wykorzystać jedną z tych inkantacji? ― spytał niemal grobowym tonem.

Choć trudno było w to uwierzyć, chłopak nadal się uśmiechał. ― Nie próbowałem. Zrobiłem to ― odparł krótko.

Mistrz Eliksirów zacisnął palce na skrawkach papieru. Potter wciąż unikał spojrzenia mu w oczy i uparcie wpatrywał się w jakiś odległy punkt, z czymś w rodzaju rozmarzenia na twarzy.

― Czy ty kompletnie postradałeś rozum ― zapytał Snape, sycząc przez zaciśnięte zęby. ― Jesteś świadom, co właściwie zrobiłeś!?

― Cóż... wiem, że wezwanie ducha było lekkomyślne, ale proces łączenia magii przebiegł pomyślnie. Moja siła cały czas rośnie... ― zająknął się Potter.

― Ty idioto! ― ryknął Severus, tracąc ostatnie resztki cierpliwości. Poderwał się z fotela i cisnął swoją szklanką prosto w ogień. Nie mógł nawet na niego patrzeć. Najchętniej rozszarpałby dzieciaka gołymi rękoma. ― Wezwanie ducha! A myślisz, że czym są te dusze? Szukałeś tych imion w innych źródłach? Zadałeś sobie tyle trudu, by sprawdzić, z kim zawierasz pakt?

― Pakt? ― zdziwił się chłopak, a w jego głosie wreszcie pojawiła się nuta niepokoju. ― Jaki pakt... ja tylko... to prosta wymiana.

― To są demony, Harry ― westchnął Snape, opierając się o brzeg kominka. Potarł dłońmi skronie, czując igiełki bólu, zwiastujące nadchodzącą migrenę. ― A z nimi zawiera się umowy. I wierz mi, z tego nigdy nie wynika nic dobrego. Dlaczego na mnie nie poczekałeś? ― spytał, choć nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Potter przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby nagle dotarło do niego, że rytuał mógł jednak nieść ze sobą negatywne konsekwencje. A może wcześniej po prostu nie chciał się do tego przyznać.

― Dlaczego tak się tym przejmujesz? ― chciał wiedzieć Gryfon. ― Przecież to moja umowa. Czy pakt, jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać. To ja udostępniłem swoje ciało w zamian za siłę magiczną Baela...

Harry urwał, widząc w oczach Severusa coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Mężczyzna był... przerażony.

― Coś ty powiedział? ― szepnął po chwili Snape, gdy wreszcie udało mu się wydobyć głos. ― Pozwoliłeś... się opętać?

― Nie, to nie tak! To są duchy. Rytuał mówi jasno, że dając duszy schronienie w ludzkim ciele, można posiąść jego moc. Trzeba tylko nad nim panować ― tłumaczył się Harry. Wydawał się być zaskoczony gwałtowną reakcją Severusa.

― Nie wmówisz mi, że jesteś aż tak zaślepiony, Potter! Musisz zdawać sobie sprawę, skąd przyzwałeś tego ducha. Myślisz, iż one tak po prostu wirują w powietrzu? A może sądzisz, że opisane w księdze legiony to lista imion anielskich? ― kpił Severus. ― To są dusze, które nigdy nie zaznały spokoju. Wychowałeś się wśród mugoli, wiesz, w co wierzą. Te imiona to legiony piekieł. Demony. A Najwyższy, którego wzywałeś w tych inkantacjach, to Lucyfer. Przestań więc udawać, Potter. Doskonale wiesz, jakie zło nosisz w sobie.

― A myślisz, że po co to wszystko? ― zirytował się Harry, wskazując czerwone symbole. Dopiero teraz Severus zauważył, że namalowano je również na podłodze u drzwi. ― Rozumiem ryzyko. Nawet jeśli... ten duch jest z natury zły... mogę go wykorzystać, by czynić dobro!

― I dlatego zrobiłeś wszystko, by nie opuścić tego miejsca? Tym są właśnie te bazgroły, prawda? Nie mają chronić ciebie, a przed tobą. Sam sobie przeczysz, Harry. Wiesz, że nie powinieneś był odprawiać tego rytuału. A skoro nie mogłem temu zapobiec... pomogę ci to zakończyć ― oświadczył Severus zdecydowanym tonem. Nie pozwoli dzieciakowi na takie szaleństwo! Gryfon był teraz tykającą bombą. W każdej chwili demon mógł przejąć nad nim kontrolę.

― Nie. Nie zniszczysz tego! Mam moc, by pokonać Voldemorta, rozumiesz? Raz na zawsze. Zrobię to. Nic innego nie ma znaczenia ― odpowiedział Harry. On również wstał z fotela i odsunął się, tak daleko, jak tylko to było możliwe, opierając się o jedną ze ścian. Przypominał spłoszone zwierzę i choć jego głos brzmiał pewnie i nieco gniewnie, każdy gest zdradzał zdenerwowanie.

― Nie możesz stąd wyjść! Jak zamierzasz go zabić!? ― ryknął Snape, nie chcąc uwierzyć, że chłopak naprawdę nie dostrzega, w jak beznadziejnej sytuacji się znalazł. ― Nawet gdybyś to zrobił, demon może przejąć kontrolę nad twoim ciałem, umysłem i magią. Chcesz dać światu kolejnego mrocznego maga? Być może jeszcze gorszego niż sam Czarny Pan?

Podniesiony głos Mistrza Eliksirów wybrzmiał w zupełnej ciszy. Harry milczał, a jego oddech nagle przyspieszył. Mimo dzielącej ich odległości Severus zauważył krople potu, które pojawiły się na czole Gryfona. Zanim zdążył kontynuować dyskusję, poczuł, jak gwałtownie wzrasta temperatura w całym pomieszczeniu. Oderwał wzrok od młodszego czarodzieja, by obserwować płomienie, które wypełniały cały kamienny kominek i niemal sięgały drewnianej podłogi. Nie byłoby może w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, że drwa, które Harry umieścił w ogniu, spłonęły już doszczętnie. Snape poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz przenikający jego ciało... To była magia Pottera! Wibrowała w powietrzu, obejmując całą izbę, utrzymując szalejące płomienie. I to wszystko dlatego, że nie zgadzał się z jego argumentami? Co zrobi ten dzieciak, gdy spróbuje go powstrzymać? Czy ma jakiekolwiek szanse, by wyjść z tego żywym?

― Nie... nie chcę cię skrzywdzić, Severusie ― wyszeptał Harry, jakby słyszał każdą myśl Śmierciożercy. ― Musisz zrozumieć. Kontroluję ducha., dopóki nie robię nic, co mu zagraża. On... chce mi pomóc. Pożąda krwi Voldemorta. Chce zniszczyć to, co zostało z jego duszy. Czasem słyszę myśli Baela. Wiesz, początkowo byłem pewien, że gdy tylko zabiję Toma, odprawię egzorcyzm i skończę z tym wszystkim ― wyznał Harry. Wyglądał, jakby walczył z czymś niewidzialnym.

― Ale demon nie pozwoli ci tego zrobić ― domyślił się Snape. Nie podobało mu się, że Harry uparcie nazywa tego... Baela duchem. Jakby wciąż go bronił.

― Dlatego musisz mi pomóc. Wiem, że przywołałem zło. Powtarzam ― znam ryzyko. Długo nad tym myślałem. Nie chciałem, by moja obsesja i pragnienie zemsty spowodowało katastrofę. Ale dostrzegam pewne rozwiązanie. Jeśli tylko się zgodzisz ― tłumaczył żywo Potter. Demon chyba chwilowo się uspokoił. Chłopak rozluźnił się wyraźnie i zaczął krążyć między dwoma krańcami izby, utkwiwszy wzrok w podłodze.

Snape westchnął ciężko. Jego własne życie po raz kolejny śmiało mu się w twarz. Czy ma być świadkiem początków nowego czarnoksiężnika? A może powinien zabić dzieciaka, dopóki to jeszcze możliwe? Nie... nie zrobi tego. Był zdolny do wielu poświęceń, Merlin mu świadkiem. Zostając szpiegiem, wyrzekł się życia prywatnego. Wiedział, że nigdy nie założy rodziny, nie wejdzie w poważny związek, nie będzie mógł pozwolić sobie na przyjaźń. Gdy musiał zabić Dumbledore'a, mimo iż starzec sam go o to prosił, Severus czuł, jakby wyrywał jeden z ostatnich jasnych fragmentów swojej duszy. Wojna potoczyła się dużo gorzej, niż się spodziewali. Większość z tych, którzy ośmielili się walczyć przeciw potędze Czarnego Pana, szybko podzieliła los Albusa. Severus miał na rękach krew wielu dobrych ludzi.

Wielokrotnie był na samej krawędzi wytrzymałości. Myślał o tym, aby się poddać. Chciał już trafić do piekła - jeśli takowe istniało, z pewnością miał tam już zagwarantowaną lożę dla vipów. Jednak lata temu złożył pewne przysięgi. Słowa, które motywowały go do ciągłej walki. Sprawiały, że wstawał z łóżka każdego kolejnego dnia. Dopóki tliła się w nim choćby najwątlejsza iskra nadziei, że Harry Potter zdoła pokonać Czarnego Pana, Snape nie miał prawa uciec. A teraz, patrząc na krążącego niespokojnie po izbie dzieciaka, Śmierciożerca zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chce się poddawać. Wciąż miał tego szalonego Gryfona, którego chciał chronić. Jak jednak miał pomóc, skoro Potter dążył do samozagłady?

― Więc opowiedz mi, jak chcesz to zrobić ― zachęcił w końcu z rezygnacją, wracając do zajmowanego wcześniej fotela. Zamierzał przynajmniej wysłuchać tego z pewnością zupełnie absurdalnego planu Gryfona.

― Mentalnie. Zamierzam go zabić, nie wychodząc z tego pomieszczenia. Oczywiście Bael nie jest z tego zadowolony, ale sam nie może się stąd wydostać. To jedyny sposób. Wiesz, że jestem połączony z Voldemortem tą dziwną... więzią. Blokuję ją, oczywiście, odkąd nauczyłeś mnie oklumencji. Ale mogę w każdej chwili zburzyć mur. A gdy to zrobię, Czarny Pan dowie się, że żyję. I jestem pewien, iż spróbuje wniknąć do mojego umysłu, by dowiedzieć się, gdzie jestem. Wpuszczę go. I wtedy zabiję ― wyjaśnił Harry.

Jak na kogoś, kto właśnie wyjaśnił, jak zamierza umrzeć, Potter wyglądał aż nazbyt spokojnie. Najwyraźniej już dawno podjął decyzję i pogodził się z tym, że musi wysłać Voldemorta w zaświaty wraz ze swoją duszą.

― To... niewykonalne. Nie na taką odległość. Nawet Czarny Pan może mieć trudność, by legilimentować cię z tak daleka. Jak chciałbyś zatrzymać go w swym umyśle? ― niedowierzał Snape.

― Dla Harry'ego, którego znałeś, faktycznie byłoby to niemożliwe. Ale nie jestem już tym samym czarodziejem. Mam w sobie siłę ducha, a ona... jest niewyobrażalna ― odparł Gryfon. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów uniósł dłoń i choć nie trzymał w niej różdżki, uformował w powietrzu kulę zielonego światła. Severus znał je doskonale. Zbyt wiele razy upuszczało jego różdżkę. Nigdy jednak nie widział go w takiej formie. Harry kształtował światło niczym kulę śniegu, obracając dłońmi w niewielkiej odległości od wirującej zieleni. Po chwili jednak zaklęcie zaczęło tracić moc, aż chłopak cofnął je zupełnie. Światło zgasło.

I chociaż unosząca się w powietrzu zielona kula miała w sobie coś magicznego, Śmierciożerca wiedział, że dzieciak trzymał w rękach śmierć. Jeśli władał taką potęgą już teraz, w tak krótkim czasie od nawiedzenia, do czego będzie zdolny za kilka tygodni? Czy nagromadzona energia nie rozerwie go na atomy? I przede wszystkim czy pozostanie w nim choć odrobina człowieczeństwa?

― Wciąż mam sumienie, Severusie ― wtrącił nagle z urazą Potter, doskonale wyczuwając, w którą stronę zmierzają myśli starszego czarodzieja. Jego głos brzmiał dziwnie, nienaturalnie niski i pełen gniewu. Zielone oczy patrzyły teraz na Snape'a z pogardą. ― Naprawdę myślisz, że masz cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej sprawie? Mógłbym cię zabić skinieniem dłoni lub pozbawić zmysłów w ciągu sekundy. Nie powstrzymasz mnie. Zaufałem ci ― mówił dalej Harry, a Śmierciożerca nagle poczuł, jak niewidzialna obręcz zaciska się na jego szyi i piersi, niemal pozbawiając tchu i trzymając w miejscu, nie pozwalając mu się poruszyć, ani wydać żadnego dźwięku. Potter pochylił się w fotelu i wyglądał teraz niemal jak drapieżnik, szykujący się do ataku. ― Zaufałem ci, mimo wszystkiego, co zrobiłeś. Nie próbuj mi się sprzeciwiać! Jeśli mówię ci, że mogę to zrobić, to powinieneś mi uwierzyć. Powinieneś mi pomóc. Nie zastanawiać się, jak zabić mnie we śnie!

Snape chciał mu przerwać, zaprzeczyć tym oskarżeniom, wyjaśnić, że przecież cały czas ma na uwadze jego życie. Gdyby to była ich zwyczajna kłótnia, nazwałby go idiotą, obaj wykrzyczeliby wiele obraźliwych słów, by wreszcie zrozumieć, iż nie mogą dojść do porozumienia. Ale to nie była noc jak inne. Teraz wszystko działo się zbyt szybko, a Severus nie wiedział, co ma robić, aby zapobiec katastrofie. Harry był inny. To stało się oczywiste, gdy tylko Śmierciożerca przekroczył próg. Magiczny atak jedynie potwierdzał najgorsze obawy Snape'a. Próbował odeprzeć zaklęcie, które paraliżowało i dusiło go, nie był jednak w stanie nawet poruszyć przenikającej go magii.

― Nie możesz się teraz ode mnie odwrócić. Przysięgałeś, pamiętasz? Miałeś mi pomóc! Nawet jeśli ma to oznaczać, że będziesz tu, kiedy zwiążę duszę Voldemorta i zabijesz mnie, jeśli sam nie zdołam tego zrobić. Jesteś mi to winien, Snape! ― krzyczał Gryfon, w niczym już nie przypominając tego nastolatka, którego Śmierciożerca obiecał chronić. Zieleń jego oczu pociemniała, gwałtownie łapał powietrze, jakby to on, nie Severus, dusił się pod wpływem zaklęcia. Być może zaalarmowała go blada twarz mężczyzny, a może po prostu oprzytomniał na chwilę, gdyż rozwiał klątwę rzuconą na mistrza eliksirów.

― Przysięgałem. Na własne życie ― potwierdził chrapliwie Snape, gdy już odzyskał głos. Starał się zachować spokój, choć targały nim sprzeczne emocje, a własna magia mrowiła go, kusiła, chcąc burzyć, niszczyć i zabijać. ― Ale nie twoje. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, aby cię ocalić, ale nie proś mnie... Na Merlina, nie śmiej żądać ode mnie tego samego, co Albus.

― Muszę. Nie ma nikogo innego, Severusie ― westchnął ciężko Potter.

― Znajdę inny sposób ― zdecydował Snape. Gdy już wypowiedział te słowa, choć zupełnie w nie nie wierzył, uczepił się ich kurczowo. Musiał działać, dopóki nie podzieli szaleństwa tego zaślepionego obsesją dzieciaka.

― To jedyne wyjście... ― zaoponował Harry, ale Severus przerwał mu stanowczo:

― Nie. Nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Mówiłeś, że twój rdzeń magiczny wciąż nabiera więcej energii, prawda? Ale nie jesteś jesteś gotów. Dlatego jeszcze nie próbowałeś. To oczywiste. A więc mam jeszcze trochę czasu. Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mam z nim zrobić, Potter. Teraz dasz mi tę przeklętą księgę oraz swoje notatki. Siedź i pertraktuj z tym swoim demonem, jeśli chcesz, a ja w tym czasie znajdę sposób, by po raz kolejny cię uratować ― oświadczył śmierciożerca swym wyuczonym, profesorskim tonem.

I chociaż w oczach Harry'ego dostrzegał coś na kształt politowania i żalu, nie zamierzał się ugiąć. Gryfon przyniósł mu materiały, nad którymi spędził ostatnie kilka miesięcy, wraz z czystymi kartkami i mugolskim długopisem. Nie rozmawiali więcej. Jak po każdej kłótni, obaj potrzebowali czasu, by uporządkować własne myśli. I żaden z nich nie mógł być zdziwiony faktem, iż nie doszli do porozumienia. Nigdy im się to nie udało, dlaczego więc teraz, miałoby by być inaczej? Severus rzucił się w wir poszukiwań, zdeterminowany, aby znaleźć wśród tajemniczych formuł taką, która wyrzuci z ciała dzieciaka demona razem z Voldemortem. Skutecznie i najlepiej na całą wieczność. Obaj wiedzieli, że właśnie tak spędzą kolejne dni. Severus pochylony nad notatkami, odrywający się do pracy tylko dla zaspokojenia podstawowych potrzeb. Harry, wędrujący w milczeniu po izbie lub wpatrujący się w sufit ze swojego fotela, usiłujący przygotować się do kolejnego podjęcia tematu, o którym żaden z nich nie chciał więcej rozmawiać.

  


**Alpy, Okolice Embrun 20.07.2002**

  
Harry wiedział, że coś jest nie tak, jeszcze zanim otworzył oczy. Pamiętał, jak zasnął na kanapie. Severus wciąż jeszcze czytał, gdy Potter odpłynął, zwinięty w kłębek pod ciepłym kocem. Niedane mu było spokojnie się wyspać. Dręczyły go sny pełne martwych twarzy, wspomnień, które najchętniej wymazałby ze swojej pamięci. Nie znajdował się jednak w głównej izbie. Czuł pod sobą płócienne prześcieradło. Severus musiał zanieść go do sypialni. Czy krzyczał przez sen, przeszkadzał mu? Podniósł się powoli i rozejrzał mrugając gwałtownie. Pomieszczenie wypełniało światło licznych świec. Był sam. Uniósł ręce, by zsunąć kołdrę i wtedy to poczuł. Coś ciężkiego okalającego jego nadgarstki. Z niedowierzaniem podniósł rękę wyżej. Niczego nie widział... ale słyszał metaliczny brzdęk, gdy potrząsnął obiema dłońmi. Był skuty magicznym łańcuchem!

Spróbował się uwolnić, ale ogniwa musiały być zbyt mocne. Po chwili oprzytomniał, przypomniał sobie zaklęcie, które powinno zerwać łańcuch, Sięgnął do swej magii, jednak... nie znalazł jej! Jakby ktoś związał jego rdzeń. Nie, to się nie mogło dziać. Musiał śnić. Nikt nie był dość silny, by w ten sposób związać jego magię... tym bardziej teraz, gdy Bael był razem z nim! Ale jeśli śni... dlaczego czuje metal na dłoniach i stopach? A wątły zapach rozgrzanego wosku? Czy to możliwe, że Se... ktoś go uwięził? _To pułapka!_ ― podpowiedział mu głos ducha. Harry czuł, jak Bael próbuje wyprzeć go, odepchnąć w podświadomość.

― Nie ― warknął Potter, odpierając atak. Musi się najpierw dowiedzieć, co tu się stało.

― _To pułapka!_ ― powtórzył głos. ― _Uwięził nas! Namalował symbole, pieczęć na podłodze. Nie możemy jej przekroczyć. Związał twoją i moją magię.  
_  
― To niemożliwe ― szepnął Gryfon. Czuł się okropnie, wiedząc, jak szalone jest rozmawianie z głosem we własnej głowie.

― _Zdradził cię!_ ― ryknął Bael, a jego wrzask niemal rozsadził Harry'emu skronie. ― _Odda cię czarodziejowi, a ten zabije twoje ciało, zniszczy duszę, pożre magię!_

― Nie, nie zrobiłby tego. Musi istnieć jakieś racjonalne wyjaśnienie. Przestań mącić mi w głowie. Jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że cię wezwałem! I mogą w każdej chwili cię odesłać! ― zaczął się odgrażać, ale głos wybuchł śmiechem.

― _Och, doprawdy? Możesz tak sobie powtarzać. Doskonale wiesz, że już nigdy się mnie nie pobędziesz. Jesteśmy idealną jednością. Wydaje ci się, że jesteś taki silny? Mógłbym już dawno przejąć kontrolę. Ale bawi mnie twój upór_ ― stwierdził duch. ― _Możesz nazywać mnie demonem, jeśli wolisz. Mam tyle imion, że nie robi mi to różnicy. A teraz uwolnij nas!_

― Nie mogę. Nie mam magii! ― wrzasnął Harry, wyprowadzony z równowagi. Z całej siły napinał mięśnie, ale łańcuchy nawet nie drgnęły.

― _Oczywiście, że jej nie masz! Twój przyjaciel ci ją zabrał. Na podłodze widnieje pieczęć!_ ― szydził Bael.

― Och, zamknij się! ― odparł Potter, chwilowo spychając ducha w głąb swojej świadomości. Miał chwilę spokoju, zanim Bael nabierze sił, by znów męczyć go swoimi oskarżeniami i planami zagłady ludzkości. Musiał się skupić i dostrzec to, co umykało mu do tej pory. Z pewnością Severus miał powód, aby go uwięzić. Po prostu spyta go! Nie mógł go przecież tu tak zostawić!

― Severus? ― spróbował po chwili. Odpowiedziała mu jedynie cisza. ― Snape! ― krzyknął głośno, nie przyniosło to jednak żadnego rezultatu. Może czarodziej wyszedł. W końcu gdyby był w pobliżu, musiałby usłyszeć, jak rozmawia z Baelem, prawda?

Harry opadł z powrotem na poduszki. Poczeka. Porozmawia z Severusem i wyciągnie z niego prawdę. Nie pozwoli, by słowa demona go zatruły. Snape mógł nie zgadzać się z jego decyzjami. Na pewno nie popierał odprawienia rytuału i chciał zmusić go do odprawienia egzorcyzmu. Ale to nie znaczyło, że chce go oddać. Voldemortowi. Nie. Na pewno nie...

A co jeśli... Czy to możliwe, że Severus go oszukiwał? I przez te wszystkie lata naprawdę chciał być po stronie Czarnego Pana? Ale to nie miało sensu. Mimo wszystkiego, co zrobił. Dumbledore mu ufał. Harry widział wspomnienie, w którym starzec zmusił Snape'a do przysięgi. Wiedział, że nie było innego wyjścia. Albus i tak wkrótce by umarł, a Severus jedynie skrócił jego męki, jednocześnie zapewniając sobie zaufanie Voldemorta. Powrót do łask. Nie, gdyby Snape chciał go wydać, mógłby to zrobić lata temu. Po co miałby pozwolić mu na poszukiwania księgi? Księga. Czyżby Severus pragnął zawartej w niej wiedzy dla siebie? Mógł być aż takim hipokrytą? A może czekał, aż rozszyfrujesz zaklęcia i właśnie w tej chwili oddaje je Czarnemu Panu?! Ku własnemu zdziwieniu poczuł wilgoć w oczach. Czy tak odczuwa się zdradę? Jak on mógł mu to zrobić? Przecież przysięgał.

― Severusie! 

  


...

  


  
Wydawało mu się, że pokonanie kilkunastu drewnianych stopni zajęło godziny, nie sekundy. Bał się tej konfrontacji. Wiedział, czego może się spodziewać po Harrym, nie znał jednak zamiarów demona. Jeśli wierzyć źródłom, które zdążył pobieżnie przeanalizować, Bael miał pochodzenie biblijne. Najsłuszniej byłoby więc posłużyć się doktryną chrześcijańską, egzorcyzmami przygotowanymi przez księży. Zanim jednak zdecyduje, co robić, powinien z nim porozmawiać. Przesłuchać go, zdobyć więcej informacji, które przybliżą naturę problemu, z którym przyszło mu się mierzyć.

Jak wiele wytrzyma Harry? I czy on sam nie podda się w trakcie? Dawno już nie odczuwał tak sprzecznych emocji. Nie był pewien, czy nie popełnia właśnie najgorszego błędu swojego życia. Może powinien zrobić wszystko, by pomóc dzieciakowi w realizacji jego szalonego planu. Dlaczego właściwie to on miał podejmować decyzję? Czemu życie po raz kolejny stawiało go przed tak tragicznym konfliktem? Nic, co zrobi, nie będzie dobre ani słuszne. Zawsze tak było. Czy istniało w ogóle coś takiego jak mniejsze zło?

Czując niewyobrażalny ciężar na własnych barkach, Severus wszedł do sypialni Harrry'ego. Dzieciak spał. Kilka godzin krzyków musiało go zmęczyć. Snape rzucił na niego zaklęcie odświeżające i kilka innych, które eliminowały na pewien czas potrzeby fizjologiczne. Nie mógł na razie nawet wypuścić Pottera do łazienki. Pieczęć, którą namalował na podłodze, wiązała moc demona i zgodnie z założeniem Severusa również tę część magii, która należała tylko do Harrry'ego. Chłopak nie mógł przekroczyć symboli. Śmierciożerca wcześniej skuł dodatkowo Pottera łańcuchami, na wypadek, gdyby przyszło mu coś głupiego do głowy. Teraz cofnął zaklęcie. Drobny gest dobrej woli nie zaszkodzi. Prawdopodobnie i tak zaprzepaścił zaufanie, którym darzył go Potter.

Mimo skrępowania Harry zdołał wcześniej zedrzeć z siebie koszulę. Możliwe, że było mu zbyt gorąco. Leżał bez ruchu, pogrążony we śnie, wyglądając tak spokojnie. Nikt o zdrowych zmysłach patrząc na niego nie domyśliłby się, że wewnątrz tego wątłego ciała ukrywa się starożytna, mroczna siła. Severus osunął się na podłogę, siadając tuż przy ścianie, tak by widzieć Harry'ego, a jednocześnie nie dotykać wymalowanego kręgu. Nie wiedział, jak dawno dzieciak zasnął i nie zamierzał go jeszcze budzić. Z pewnością potrzebował odpoczynku. Mężczyzna już wcześniej zauważył, jak bardzo Potter schudł, odkąd widzieli się po raz ostatni. Teraz mógł policzyć wszystkie jego żebra, a skóra na obojczykach przypominała pergamin, naciągnięta do granic możliwości. Brzuch nie był zapadnięty, co pozwalało mieć nadzieję, że Harry nie głodził się, a chudł ze stresu.

Snape ukrył twarz w dłoniach, usiłując przygotować się na odparcie oskarżeń Pottera. Harry będzie żądał wyjaśnień, lecz najprawdopodobniej nic, co mu powie, nie wpłynie na poprawienie tej sytuacji. Zapewne powinien jedynie sprowokować demona do przejęcia kontroli. Wiedział, że Potter może przez to postradać rozum. Nie dostrzegał jednak innej możliwości. Nie mógł więzić Harry'ego miesiącami, a tyle mogłoby trwać szukanie informacji na własną rękę.

Słowa Pottera na temat wymiany magicznej były bardzo wymijające. Ze notatek i tłumaczeń Severus wywnioskował, że przywołanie demona wiązało się z akceptacją jego obecności, udostępnieniem ciała. Nie było żadnej wzmianki, czy jest to więź czasowa, czy trwała. Teoretycznie demon, w zamian za możliwość powrotu na ziemię, miał udzielić dodatkowej mocy wzywającemu. Najbardziej niepokoiły go nieprzetłumaczalne inkantacje. Harry wypowiadając je, mógł zaproponować demonowi... wszystko. Snape nie mógł również znaleźć żadnych informacji, które wykluczałyby możliwość uwolnienia się demona czy też opętania innej osoby, nawet bez zgody Pottera. Nawet w wypadku śmierci Harry'ego, nie mogli mieć pewności, czy Bael nie pozostanie na ziemi, zamiast wrócić tam, skąd przybył.  
Magiczne formuły i opisy rytuałów byłe pełne obietnic, ale również ostrzeżeń. Te jednak sformułowano tak, by każde słowo niosło ze sobą mnogość interpretacji. Wypowiedzenie słów wezwania graniczyło z szaleństwem. Absolutnie nierozważne, niebezpieczne, nieprzewidywalne w skutkach. Dokładnie jak sam Harry. Dzieciak, któremu przeznaczone było zostać jego życiową klątwą?

― Severus? ― szepnął zachrypnięty głos. Mężczyzna uniósł głowę. Potter nie poruszył się, ale jego oczy były otwarte.

― Jestem tu ― odparł równie cicho.

Głowa Harry'ego obróciła się w jego stronę. Zielone oczy wpatrywały się w niego bez zrozumienia. Chłopak poruszył rękoma, spojrzał na swe nagie ramiona. Powoli usiadł na łóżku, sprawdzając dłonie i stopy. Pamiętał więc, iż był wcześniej zakuty. Wydawał się zdziwiony tym, że Snape zdjął zaklęcie. A może po prostu nie wierzył, iż Śmierciożerca w ogóle po niego wróci? Zmęczenie powoli opuszczało jego twarz, zastępowane rezygnacją i widocznym cierpieniem. Niezręcznie roztarł obolałe nadgarstki. Może nie miał już sił na gniew.

― Wyjaśnij ― zażądał po chwili, zawierając w tym jednym słowie całą swoją frustrację, zwątpienie i ból.

― Co jeszcze mogę powiedzieć, Harry? Nie kontrolujesz demona, to oczywiste. Walczysz z nim nawet podczas snu, a to cię wykańcza. Nie zdołasz zabić Czarnego Pana ― tłumaczył Snape. Był szczery. Nie powinien już niczego ukrywać. ― Umrzesz, zanim zdołasz związać go ze sobą. Twój plan jest absolutnie szalony... ale przyznaję, że mógłby się powieść. Gdyby nie fakt, że rosnąca siła demona jednocześnie cię zabija. Czy naprawdę tego nie dostrzegasz, Harry?

― Jakie to znaczenie, czy będę musiał umrzeć?! Moja rodzina nie żyje. Przyjaciele również. Nawet gdybym przeżył, nie zostałabym tu dłużej, niż to konieczne ― odparł gorzko Potter. Oparł się wezgłowie łóżka i przyciągnął kolana do piersi.

― Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć! Zbyt wiele poświęciłem, walcząc o twoje cholerne życie, Potter ― warknął Severus. ― Nie zdołasz utrzymać demona w ryzach i jednocześnie pokonać Voldemorta. To niemożliwe. Wymyślimy coś innego. A teraz musimy się pozbyć tego diabelstwa!

― Decyzja nie należy do ciebie! ― krzyknął Harry. Jednocześnie wykrzywił się, jakby każde słowo sprawiało mu ból. ― Nie masz prawa mnie więzić! Wypuść mnie.

― Nie mogę. Gdyby nie ten demon, sam przyznałbyś mi rację. Nie myślisz jasno. Powiedz mi, jak się go pozbyć. Którego egzorcyzmu mam użyć? Powiedz mi, dopóki jeszcze ci na to pozwala.

― Nie! ― ryknął Gryfon, niczym zranione zwierze. Palce boleśnie wbijał we własne kolana.

― Przestań. Nie krzywdź się. Nie chcę cię znowu wiązać. Proszę, nie zmuszaj mnie... powiedz mi wszystko, czego dowiedziałeś się od Baela ― nalegał Snape, mając nadzieję, że jego spokojny ton dotrze do chłopaka. Ale Harry wydawał się już go nie słyszeć. Osunął się na prześcieradło, niemal uderzając głową w wezgłowie łóżka. Na chwilę zwinął się w kłębek, mamrocząc coś niewyraźnie, by po chwili wygiąć się w łuk. Jego ciało napięło się niczym struna, plecy wykrzywiły nienaturalnie. Severus już chciał unieruchomić Pottera, gdy ten opadł bezwładnie na poduszki. Jego oddech rwał się, jak po długim biegu.

― Wypuść mnie, Snape. Proszę, nie rób mi tego. Zaufałem ci! Wierzyłem! W twoje przysięgi, w twoje wyjaśnienia ― szeptał rozpaczliwie Harry, z trudem powstrzymując szloch. ― Musisz mi pozwolić. Zrobię to, wiem, że wystarczy mi sił. Dlaczego już we mnie nie wierzysz?!

― Harry, zrozum! To dla twojego... ― zaczął Śmierciożerca, ale dzieciak przerwał mu, znajdując jeszcze siłę na krzyk:

― Nie mów mi, że to dla mojego dobra! Nie okłamuj mnie! Zawsze tylko kłamiesz. Nie potrafisz nic innego, prawda? ― Jad płynący z ust Pottera zatruwał duszę Severusa. Wiedział, że tak będzie, a jednak usłyszeć te oskarżenia wykrzyczane pełnym złości i bólu głosem... To było jeszcze trudniejsze, niż przypuszczał.

― Jestem tu dla ciebie. Wróciłem i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Muszę dotrzymać przysięgi ― próbował przekrzyczeć Harry'ego, ale ten nie zwracał już na niego uwagi. Zatracił się, wyrzucając z siebie wszystkie podsuwane mu przez demona wątpliwości i obelgi.

― Moi rodzicie zginęli z twojej winy! Tak samo Syriusz i Remus! Zabiłeś Albusa... Jak mógł ci zaufać? Dlaczego ja to zrobiłem? Przecież miałem to wszystko przed sobą. Za każdym razem to byłeś ty. To twoje informacje doprowadziły Śmierciożerców do kryjówki Weasleów. Ledwie zdołali uciec. Pewnie cieszyłbyś się, gdyby wtedy zginęli? ― atakował dalej Gryfon. Jego głos nabierał dziwnych, niskich tonów, jakich Severus jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał z ust Pottera. ― Morderca! Wypuść mnie!

Ciało Harry'ego znów wygięło się jak struna. Jego dłonie zaciskały się na prześcieradle. Severus widząc to miał wrażenie, jakby coś próbowało wyrwać się z piersi dzieciaka. Chłopak wciąż walczył, choć był coraz słabszy.

― Zrób to... pozwól mu mówić ― zachęcił go Snape stanowczo. Nie było już innego wyjścia. Musiał porozmawiać z Baelem, skoro Harry nie chciał odpowiedzieć na jego pytania.

― Nie... mogę... już ― westchnął Potter. Jego ciało przeszył dreszcz, po czym usiadł tak gwałtownie, jakby ktoś podniósł go zaklęciem. Przechylił nieco głowę, nasłuchując jakichś dźwięków. Severus wstrzymał oddech, widząc czarne oczy wpatrujące się w niego drwiąco. Zieleń i biel przepadły, w całości pokryte czernią, która zdawała się wypływać spod powiek.

― Wreszcie ― westchnął Bael. ― Miałem już dość tego jęczenia. Jaki on jest męczący!

― Harry? ― szepnął Snape, ale demon roześmiał się głośno.

― Już go tu nie ma! Nareszcie zostaliśmy sami, morderco. Wiem, co zamierzasz. Nie uda ci się. Żaden wierszyk nie wygna mnie z tego ciała. Umowa jest wiążąca ― kpił Bael.

Severus nie czekał dłużej. Rzucił zaklęcie wiążące, krępując nadgarstki i stopy Gryfona niewidzialnymi łańcuchami. Reakcja demona była gwałtowna i natychmiastowa. Zaczął wyginać się i rzucać, na ile tylko pozwalały mu więzy. Krzyczał jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa.

― Doskonale wiesz, że nie możesz opuścić kręgu. Nie pozwolę ci też skrzywdzić ciała, które opętałeś ― oznajmił mściwie Snape, siadając w rogu łóżka, uważając jednocześnie, by nie naruszyć stopą żadnej z czerwonych linii.

― Myślisz, że go krzywdzę? Och, on myśli inaczej. Cieszy się, z mojej obecności. Jest mi wdzięczny za magię, która płynie w jego żyłach. Za życie, które mu daję. To ty go okłamujesz, ty go zdradzasz, ty zostawiasz za sobą jedynie śmierć! ― atakował demon, wciąż szarpiąc się w więzach. ― A on tak bardzo pragnął, abyś po prostu przy nim był.

― Co on ci przyrzekł? Jakie są warunki paktu? ― pytał Snape, pochylając się nad ciałem Pottera. Demon znów zaśmiał się, jakby cała ta sytuacja niezmiernie go bawiła.

― Wszystko. Oddał mi wszystko, morderco. I nawet nie musiałem go o to prosić. Wyobraź sobie, jaka była moja euforia, gdy wreszcie mnie wezwał. Czekałem na niego tysiące lat, tysiące! Wiedzieliśmy, że to będzie on, zanim się jeszcze narodził. I nawet nie musieliśmy nikogo wysyłać, by wymógł jego zgodę. Sam nas wezwał... Odnalazło go przeznaczenie, gdy wziął w ręce księgę, gdy zawołał moje imię, oddając w posługę swe ciało, swą duszę i magię ― świadczył radośnie Bael, chełpiąc się swoją zdobyczą.

― A więc o to chodziło? Pomożesz mu zabić Voldemorta, a potem zabierzesz jego duszę ze sobą? ― dociekał Snape. Nie sądził, że będzie tak łatwo. Demon był zbyt pewny siebie i sam opowiadał mu o tym wszystkim, jakby był pewien, że nikt nie jest w stanie mu przeszkodzić.

― Ha! Chodzi o znacznie więcej. Wy, ludzie, jesteście tacy ślepi. Na co mi jego śmierć? Moim zdaniem jest utrzymać go przy życiu dostatecznie długo, aby... ― nagle Bael przerwał, jakby zrozumiał, że powiedział zbyt wiele. 

Śmierciożerca złapał ramiona chłopaka i potrząsnął nim gwałtownie. ― Aby co? W jakim celu? Czego mi nie mówisz! ― ryknął. Ale w czarnych oczach nie dostrzegł nawet cienia reakcji. Demon dalej krzyczał, nie odpowiadając na pytania.

― Wypuść nas! Natychmiast! Wypuść nas, a może pozwolę ci przeżyć.

― Nie. Opuścisz to ciało sam i wrócisz tam, skąd przybyłeś ― oznajmił chłodno Snape. Jeśli miał rację co do demona, więcej osiągnie ignorując go i robiąc swoje. Istniała szansa, iż Bael sam wyjawi mu wszystkie informacje. Śmierciożerca nie mógł jednak pytać o nie wprost. Wyjął z kieszeni wybrane notatki dotyczące egzorcyzmów. Nie zaszkodzi spróbować ― przekonywał sam siebie, zanim zaczął odczytywać treść jednej z nich:

 _Ragna terrae, cantate Deo,  
psallite Domino qui fertis ascendit  
super caelum caeli ad Orientem..._ 8

― Jesteś żałosny! To w niczym nie pomoże! Modlisz się do Boga, który nie istnieje, morderco ― kpił dalej demon, wciąż jednak próbował wyrwać się z więzów. Severus wiedział, że niewidzialne łańcuchy zostawią sińce na skórze Pottera, ale nie mógł teraz przestać. Odrzucił jedną z notatek i odczytał kolejną. Któraś musi dać efekt... na pewno.

 _Ecce dabit voci suae vocem virtutis,  
tribuite virtutem Deo..._ 9

Bael zanosił się śmiechem, by po chwili znów krzyczeć z wściekłości: ― Wypuść nas! Nie możesz tego robić! Wypuść nas! Lubisz to, prawda? To chłopięce ciało uwiązane, zdane na twoją łaskę. Opowiedz o tym, o swoich ofiarach. Niech to słabe, ludzkie naczynie dowie się prawdy. Zatrzymałeś go dla siebie... Chcesz tego! Przyznaj się, powiedz to na głos, objaw swoje grzeszne żądze. Pokaż mu, czego pragniesz! Jesteś gorszym potworem niż ja! ― oskarżał demon.

Snape ignorował go z trudem i dalej deklamował łacińskie modlitwy, a to, choć z pewnością nie wygnało ducha, przynajmniej go rozsierdziło. Wyrzucał z siebie kolejne groźby i obelgi.

― Gdy czas nadejdzie, nie zostanie z ciebie nawet proch. Jam jest Bael, jam jest Alastair, Samriel i anioł Edomu. Jestem Samael, Niosący Światło i Objawiający Prawdę. Przyjdę na świat przez to ciało. Twoje modlitwy nic nie zmienią, sługo śmierci.

Ostatnie słowa demona przykuły uwagę Severusa. Odrzucił kolejną kartę z treścią jednego z biblijnych psalmów. Nigdy nie był wychowywany w wierze chrześcijańskiej, ale... Niosący Światło?

― Lucyfer? Jesteś... upadłym Aniołem? Lucyferem? ― dociekał. Czyżby biblijny oskarżyciel Boga naprawdę istniał? Demon odpowiedział mu śmiechem.

― Lucyferem i każdym innym! Na imię mi Legion, bo jest nas wielu. Jesteś głupcem. Wszyscy śmiertelni... nie dostrzegacie prawdy? Przybędę i objawię ją przed wami jak przepowiedziano tysiące lat temu ― oznajmił Bael ustami Harry'ego.

Czarodziej wypuścił kartki z rąk. To było coś, na co czekał. Demon sam powie mu o wszystkim, będzie wiedział, czego szukać, jak się go pozbyć.

― Co przepowiedziano? ― podchwycił, wpatrując się uważnie w czarne oczy, jednak nie odnalazł w nich nic ludzkiego.

― I znajdę płomień, potężniejszy niźli inne, a gwiazdy i miasta przysłoni. Bestią na ciele naznaczony, choć bestii się oparł, czysty jak dziewica przyjdzie, choć myślą i krwią splamiony, z duszą silną, choć upadły. I odda mi ciało, krew i duszę, a z nich i poprzez nie nastanę. Wyklinać i kamienować go będą, lecz siłą Legionu umocnion będzie. Księżyców siedem i ofiar tyleż, z ciała zrodzony, krwią obmyty, duszą niezwiązany, przybędę. Prawdę głosić będę, a wraz ze mną czterech i czterdziestu czterech. Siedmiu rodów potomków ku sobie zawezwę i światłość nieść będziem ― wyrecytował Demon podniośle, przywodząc na myśl jakiegoś kaznodzieję. Snape słuchał go uważnie i zrozumiał więcej, niż by tego pragnął. Szczególnie jeden fragment zaprzątał teraz jego myśli.

― Zrodzony? ― szepnął na wydechu, czując, że opuszczają go resztki odwagi. Na Merlina.. przecież Potter nie był jakąś niepokalaną dziewicą zapłodnioną przez Anioła... Nie mógł być! ― To... to niemożliwe! Biologicznie, genetycznie, magicznie...

― Dla nas nic nie jest możliwe! ― ryknął demon. ― Nie możesz nas powstrzymać.

Harry wygiął się w łańcuchach tak mocno, jak tylko było to możliwe, wykrzywiając kręgosłup. I wtedy Severus zobaczył coś, co zgasiło ostatnią iskrę nadziei. Na brzuchu Pottera, tuż pod skórą, pojawił się jakiś kształt. Snape nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tego miejsca. Był już pewien, że zwariował. To nie możliwe. Nie mógł widzieć drobnej dłoni, jakby wyrywającej się z brzucha Harry'ego, naciągającej skórę do granic możliwości.

― Jestem w nim. Wszyscy jesteśmy. Z tego ciała da nam nowe, ochrzczone krwią, karmione życiem, niepokonane i nieśmiertelne.

…

  


Harry wciąż walczył. Demon spychał go głęboko w podświadomość, jednak wciąż słyszał słowa, które wypowiadał jego ustami. Mierzył się nie tylko z Baelem, ale i własnym strachem, rozczarowaniem, wątpliwościami. Każde słowo Severusa brzmiało teraz jak kłamstwo, a w zarzutach demona dostrzegał ziarno prawdy. Jego uwaga była rozproszona, rozbita na kawałki. Nie mógł skupić się dostatecznie, by na powrót przejąć kontrolę. Jeden z głosów mówił mu, aby odpoczął, odpuścił, pozwolił Baelowi się prowadzić. To jego przeznaczenie, był tylko naczyniem, źródłem życia. Nieustannie jednak wracało echo innego głosu, przypominającego mu, że przyjął w swe ciało czyste zło i powinien zrobić wszystko, aby się go pozbyć. W tym wszystkim był jeszcze Severus. Ten, który go zdradził.

Kolejne słowa Baela nieco rozjaśniły mgłę spowijającą umysł Harry'ego. Demon nie naciskał już na niego tak mocno. Tracił siły. Wrzeszczał i śmiał się, czerpiąc energię z jego ciała... ale tej było coraz mniej. Mówił o przepowiedni. Jej istota stała się dla Pottera bardziej wyraźna niż do tej pory. Nagle przejrzał niezrozumiałe wcześniej słowa. Jak mógł nie zauważyć tego wcześniej?

Jego dociekania przerwał powrót fizycznych odczuć. Łańcuchów wrzynających się w nadgarstki, obolałych kostek. Czoło uciskała obręcz bólu pulsująca białym światłem. I było jeszcze tu dziwne uczucie w brzuchu... jakby każdy jeden mięsień napiął się do granic możliwości. O czym mówił demon? Ciało z ciała... Chciał dotknąć płonącej skóry brzucha, ale nie mógł ruszyć ręką. Wciąż nie odzyskał władzy...

Nieważne, co mówił Bael. Snape zasługiwał na ostatnią szansę. Harry zapyta go, poprosi. A Severus zrozumie, że walczą o coś ważniejszego i muszą poświęcić wszystko. Naparł na ducha, który drżał teraz, pozbawiony swej mocy. Symbole na podłodze trzymały go na uwięzi. Potter walczył, aż wreszcie Bael zamilkł zupełnie. Wciąż podsyłał mu różne obrazy, ale były one niewyraźnie, pozbawione głębszego sensu. Powoli Harry odzyskiwał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem. Gdy wreszcie poczuł, że wrócił tam, gdzie jego miejsce, Snape potwierdził te przypuszczenia.

― Harry? Jesteś tu? ― dopytywał, widząc, jak czerń gwałtownie odpływa z oczu Pottera, ustępując zieleni.

― Musisz mnie wypuścić. Nieważne, co usłyszałeś. Obiecałeś, że mi pomożesz. Tego właśnie chcę, Severusie. Czy nie możesz pozwolić mi podjąć tej decyzji? Nie jestem dzieckiem ― prosił szeptem, ignorując kolejne fale bólu, które jak prąd porażały jego nerwy.

― Spójrz na siebie ― odparł Snape. Drżącą rękę przyłożył do napiętej skóry brzuchy Harry'ego. Jego dłoń wydawała się zimna. ― To jest nienaturalne. Musisz się go pozbyć . W przeciwnym razie to, co narodzi się z twojego ciała, jestem pewien, zabije cię, przedzierając się na świat... to będzie dużo większe zło niż Voldemort i wszyscy jego Śmierciożercy. Słyszałeś tę przepowiednię? Nie wiedziałeś o niej, prawda?

― To tylko puste słowa. Nie mają wartości. Demon weźmie moje ciało i zabije Voldemorta, bo tak mu rozkażę ― mamrotał Potter, jednak bez przekonania. Nie miał już sił. Czuł, że przegrywa. ― Chcesz mi to odebrać? Zaprzepaścić jedyną szansę? Wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli to zrobisz.

― Znienawidzisz mnie. Uznasz, że cię zdradziłem i być może nawet spróbujesz mnie zabić. Nie ty pierwszy to zrobisz. Twoje życie jest ważniejsze ― mógł odpowiedzieć Severus. Ale nie wydobył z siebie głosu. To zabrzmiałoby tak żałośnie i patetycznie, a i tak niczego by nie zmienił. Skinął głową.

― Nie wybaczę ci ― ostrzegł Harry. Jakaś część jego duszy wołała głośno, że Severus jest po właściwej stronie, chce mu pomóc, ocalić go. Chciał wierzyć, że nic się nie zmieniło, Snape był jego przyjacielem... jedyną bliską osobą, która mu została. Ale jad Baela wciąż drążył jego żyły. ― Odejdź.

Mężczyzna dotknął lekko jego policzka z czymś, co mogło być ostatnią próbą pojednania, ale również pożegnaniem. Potter jeszcze nigdy nie widział tylu emocji w tych czarnych oczach. Ale to niczego nie zmieniało. Severus go zdradził.

― Nie dotykaj mnie! ― wrzasnął. ― Nie teraz. Już za późno. Ale powinieneś wiedzieć... Tak, musisz rozumieć, od czego się odwróciłeś. Tyle razy dawałem ci do zrozumienia... Ale ty zawsze mnie odpychałeś. Nie karm mnie fałszywą czułością. Chciałem dać ci wszystko! Mogłem zabić Voldemorta, uwolnić cię od niego, dać wolność. Zdeptałeś to wszystko. Rób, co musisz zrobić.

Poddał się. Snape to zrobi, a on nie mógł go powstrzymać, dopóki jego magia była związana namalowaną na podłodze pieczęcią. Zginie zdradzony, tak jak jego rodzice. Zamknął oczy, nie mogąc patrzeć na cierpienie malujące się na twarzy Severusa. Nie wierzył w nie. Poczuł, jak się rozpada, jakby coś rozerwało go na milion kawałków, odłamków szkła. Demon odepchnął go, a on już nie miał sił walczyć i nie chciał tego. Spadał w ciemność i ciszę.

  


  
**Alpy, Okolice Embrun 26.07.2002**

  


  
Przepowiednia wygłoszona przez demona i jego liczne obelgi naprowadziły Severusa na właściwy trop. W zbiorach Pottera nie znalazł odpowiednich ksiąg. Udał się po nie do Włoch, uznając, że może spokojnie zostawić Harry'ego na kilka godzin. Zaopatrzony w teksty najlepszych światowych bibliologów Snape rzucił się do pracy. Już po kilku godzinach lektury wiedział, na jak wiele sposób mógłby zranić demona, gdy ten znajdował się w ciele człowieka. Wszystko to jednak powodowało jednocześnie ogromne cierpienie nawiedzonego. Nie tego potrzebował. Chciał znaleźć uniwersalny egzorcyzm, z pomocą którego pozbędzie się Baela raz na zawsze.

Regularnie sprawdzał, jak czuje się przywiązany do łóżka Gryfon. Jednak nic nie uległo zmianie. Demon nadal próbował się wyrwać i zaczynał krzyczeć, gdy tylko Snape pojawił się na półpiętrze. Jego oczy na powrót stały się czarne. Przez kolejne sześć dni Harry nie odzyskał kontroli nad swoim ciałem i Severus nie miał okazji z nim porozmawiać. Musiał dokonać egzorcyzmu, wiedząc, że nie zdobędzie już kolejnej szansy, by przekonać Pottera.

Nie znalazł żadnego innego rozwiązania, które nie wiązałoby się z pewną śmiercią Gryfona. Wybrał najczęściej powtarzający się tekst. Upewnił się, czy dobrze zrozumiał łaciński przekład. Z małą, niepozorną księgą w dłoniach wszedł na półpiętro i usiadł na łóżku. Demon wrzeszczał, ale mężczyzna nie odpowiadał. Przyglądał się przez chwilę wychudzonemu ciału Pottera z nienaturalnie zaokrąglonym podbrzuszem. Czymkolwiek była ta dziwaczna forma życia, zabijała Harry'ego, rosnąc w ogromnie szybkim tempie. Cóż za pogwałcenie wszelkich praw natury.

Patrząc na bladą twarz, czarne oczy pałające nienawiścią, zapadłe policzki i wystające kości, Severus nabrał pewności, że nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Uniósł księgę, ignorując kolejne wrzaski Baela, po czym zaczął czytać:

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.  
Ergo draco maledicte  
et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te.  
Cessa decipere humanas creaturas,  
eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare.  
_ _  
Vade, Satana, inventor et magister  
omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis.  
Humiliare sub potenti manu dei,  
contremisce et effuge, invocato a  
nobis sancto et terribili nomine,  
quem inferi tremunt._

Z każdym kolejnym słowem ciało Harry'ego miotało się coraz silniej. W końcu łańcuchy pękły, a chłopak uniósł się w powietrzu, wygięty do granic możliwości szkieletu. Severus nie przerwał jednak. Wysyłał demona w najgłębszą otchłań.

_Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine.  
Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire  
te rogamus, audi nos.  
Ut inimicos sanctae Ecclesiae humiliare digneris,  
te rogamus, audi nos._

_Terribilis Deus de sanctuario suo.  
Deus Israhel ipse truderit virtutem  
et fortitudinem plebi Suae.  
Benedictus deus. Gloria patri._

Z ust Pottera wydobył się kłębiasty, czarny dym, tworząc wirujący w powietrzu obłok. Jego krańce błyskały lekko, jakby elektryzowały od samoistnego źródła energii. Snape wziął głęboki oddech i dokończył inkantację.

 _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus  
omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio  
infernalis adversarii, omnis legio,  
omnis congregatio et secta diabolica!_ 10

Czarny dym spłonął w powietrzu, pozostawiając po sobie duszący odór siarki i krwi. Ciało Pottera opadło bezwładnie na zmiętą pościel. Księga z hukiem uderzyła o drewnianą podłogę, wypadając z rąk Severusa. Chwycił chłopaka w ramiona. Jego pierś unosiła się w nierównym oddechu. Snape szeptał jakieś pozbawione sensu słowa, ale nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji. W zielonych oczach nie dostrzegał życia. Były puste, zamglone, pozbawione jakiejkolwiek iskry. Demon odszedł, zabierając duszę Harry'ego ze sobą.

  


_**~fin~** _

.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Przypisy:
> 
> 1\. W obliczu śmierci  
> 2\. Prochem i cieniem jesteśmy  
> 3\. cytat za [Erberto Petoia ― „Wampiry i Wilkołaki”]  
> 4\. od starofrancuskiego Grimoire, tłumaczonego jako księga czarodziejska, lub niezrozumiałe pismo  
> 5 i 6. nieco przekształcony (cóż, niektórzy wierzą, że te słowa naprawdę mają moc, więc... ostrożności nigdy za wiele) fragment zaklęcia przełożony z łaciny (5) oraz w języku enochiańskim (6) [„Goecja według Aleistera Crowleya” w przekładzie Dariusza Misiuny]  
> 7\. Generał i książę ― za Większym Kluczem Salomona jedne z rang (tj. również stopni) w szeregach duchów/demonów  
> 8\. (tł. akken) Królestwa tej ziemi śpiewajcie Bogu, chwalcie Pana, który wyniósł na niebiosa Wschodni Eden  
> 9\. (tł. akken) Zobaczcie, zsyła swój głos, Głos Cnoty, Czystość, co jeno boskim może być przymiotem.  
> 10\. (tł. akken)
> 
> Wyrzucam z ciebie każdego nieczystego ducha  
> każdą moc szatańską, każde wtargnięcie  
> wroga piekielnego, legionu  
> kongregacji czy diabelskiej sekty.
> 
> Przeklęty demonie, i każdy szatański legionie  
> zaklinam cię!  
> Przestań do zguby przywodzić to ludzkie stworzenie  
> poić je trucizną wiecznego potępienia.
> 
> Odejdź Szatanie, wynalazco i mistrzu  
> wszelkiego zepsucia, wrogu ludzkiego zbawienia,  
> ukorz się pod potężną ręką Boga,  
> drżyj i uchodź stąd ― wzywam cię przez imię  
> święte i straszne, na dźwięk którego drżą  
> wszystkie byty od niego gorsze.
> 
> Z diabelskich sideł uwolnij nas, Panie,  
> byśmy mogli Twój Kościół chronić i służyć mu wolni!  
> Prosimy, wysłuchaj nas  
> byśmy mogli zniszczyć wrogów Świętego Kościoła Twego!  
> Prosimy, wysłuchaj nas!
> 
> Bóg potężny jest i straszny w swoim Kościele  
> Bóg Izraela swój lud błogosławi siłą i wielkością  
> Sławmy Boga, Chwała niech będzie Ojcu.
> 
> Wyrzucam z ciebie każdego nieczystego ducha  
> każdą moc szatańską, każde wtargnięcie  
> wroga piekielnego, legionu  
> kongregacji czy diabelskiej sekty.


End file.
